Life As A Xiaolin Dragon
by R.C. Skene
Summary: Certain events at the temple have led to the revealing of some secrets of a certain wind dragon. Trust is compromised, loyalties are forgotten, betrayals are made, and the fate of the world is in the hands of the person who caused it all.
1. Evil Has A Good Side

**Life Of A Xiaolin Dragon**

Chapter 1: Evil Has a Good Side

It was midnight. Master Fung and Dojo had called three of the four monks to the meditation room to discuss a reoccurring problem, the xiaolin dragon of the wind.

"Master Fung," Omi began, "I still do not fully trust Raimundo. I still feel that he could turn Heylin at any moment."

Then Clay chimed in. "The little fella's right. I mean, how can we trust someone who has already turned once? He doesn't even talk to us. For all we know he is still on the Heylin side."

"Good Point," Master Fung stated, "but you forgot a few important facts that proves he is good. He trapped Wuya back in the puzzle box. He saved all of your lives. He apologized. He made a mistake like all of us but mistakes don't define a person. What defines a person is if they are willing to admit to their mistake and fix it. That is what Raimundo did."

"Well if he isn't so evil then why have we talked about him every night once he goes to sleep since he turned back to our side?" Kimiko stated simply, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"The girl makes sense." Dojo agreed.

Finally Master Fung ended the meeting by telling everyone to go to their sleeping quarters. Nobody noticed Raimundo hiding in the corner as they went to their rooms. He dropped his head and pondered what his so called 'friends' had just said about him.

"Well if they still think I'm evil then there won't be any surprise with me pulling a few pranks."

With that Raimundo got up and went into each of the xiaolin monks rooms and stole a valuable item from each of them.

The next morning the monks all woke up except for Rai, he always slept in so no shock there.

_Where is my hat?_ Clay thought to himself. He looked all over the temple for it but it was nowhere to be found.

He finally gave up his search and sat down for breakfast. Omi and Kimiko were already sitting down looking angry and upset.

Omi looked up at his Texan friend. "Why are you very low?"

"I think you mean 'down' and it's because I can't find my hat. " Clay responded through gritted teeth.

"That's weird," Kimiko explained, "I can't find my PDA and Omi can't find his Apprentice belt."

As if to prove Kimiko's point Omi stood up and had an old piece of rope tied around his waist to keep his robes on.

"Well I reckon' we should head outside and see if we can find any of our stuff out there." Clay suggested.

The three monks walked outside and started talking about how important those things are to them.

Clay went first. "I love my hat. It reminds me of home."

"My PDA helps me keep in touch with my best friend Keiko." Kimiko complained.

"My belt shows everyone that I am skilled and important. How important do you look when wearing a stupid rope?" Omi said looking down at his rope and grunting.

When he looked up he noticed something blue blowing in the wind.

"My belt!"

Omi ran towards the large tree. He climbed it as quickly as he could and snatched his belt off of an outstretched branch. To his dismay the belt was ripped in two.

"What's wrong Omi?" Kimiko said from the ground.

"My belt," Omi began, "It's ruined. Wait a minute what's this."

"What's goin' on up there partner?" Clay asked.

Omi reached deeper into the tree and found a brown hat with a patch missing and a little electronic device. He came down with all of the items and handed them to his fellow monks.

"My hat! It's ruined!" Clay screamed.

"My PDA is ruined too! It won't turn on or do anything."

"Who would do this?" Omi inquired.

"I think I know," Kimiko started. "Clay, who is always ruining your hat, who is always pranking us, and who is sleeping right now with none of their stuff ruined?"

Omi and clay both looked at Kimiko, each other, then at Kimiko again.

"Raimundo." They both said in unison.

All of the monks walked back in to the temple leaving their broken items in the trash.

"I say we don't make Rai feel left out." Kimiko said a slow smile creeping on her face.

"Kimiko, what are you thinking. Ooooo, I hope it is most suiting for our mischievous friend Raimundo." Omi was clapping and jumping up and down.

"Oh it is," Kimiko said. "Raimundo is going to get a taste of his own medicine."

Omi looked confused. "Raimundo makes medicine. What is it used for?"

Clay just rolled his eyes chuckling a bit. "It's just an expression Omi. We're going to get Raimundo back for what he did to us."

Kimiko snuck into Rai's room with Clay and Omi behind her. She had to work on stifling a snicker. Rai had a little worn out teddy bear. He called it Ninja Fred. She looked back at Omi and Clay and they both had their hands over their mouths.

"He still sleeps with a teddy bear," Omi whispered, "what a baby!"

Kimiko laughed a little but then she looked back at Rai.

_It's actually kind of cute. Even though he is a jerk it shows that he's still a person. But he is still a jerk. He has no reason to prank us like he just did. _

She silently reached down and took the bear from. Luckily he didn't wake up. The xiaolin monks took this time to scurry out of his room. They went outside and tried to figure out what to do with 'Ninja Fred'.

Raimundo woke up a few minutes after that. He didn't notice that Ninja Fred was missing because he was so guilty about what he did to his friends. He walked around thinking of where they were until he came across the trash can. He saw all of the stuff he had broken.

_I might be able to fix them. Maybe then they can forgive me and I can show them that I am good. _

Raimundo ran into his room carrying Omi's belt, Kimiko's PDA, and Clay's hat. He pulled out some tools and a sewing kit he found around the temple. Then he began his work.

"I know what to do with Rai's special toy." Kimiko said.

She wrapped a string around it as if she were going to use it to practice sparring. Then she got into a fighting stance and Omi and Clay followed suit.

"Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Water!"

The earth shook and a few rocks flew towards the stuffed animal cutting one of its legs off. Next a beam of fire was aimed at the left arm slicing it off with no difficulty. And finally an immense blast of water shot the head right off.

The monks stared at their work a little pleased with themselves. At that same moment Raimundo walked up behind them with their perfectly fixed items in a bag.

"What are you guys doing?" Raimundo screamed.

Kimiko, Omi, and Clay turned around shocked that Raimundo was there.

"Well we're sorry Rai but you stole and broke our stuff first." Clay said.

"Yeah," Kimiko agreed. "I needed that PDA to talk to my friend in China."

"Besides we ruined your teddy bear because it was for revenge. You ruined my belt for no reason." Omi replied.

"Oh well you guys couldn't be more wrong!" Rai began. "First of all Kimiko, you have a million other phones and messengers to talk to your friends with. You don't rely on just one PDA so don't get that mad at me! Yeah maybe I did break your stuff first but maybe it's because you guys don't trust me!"

"What do you mean partner?" Clay asked.

"I mean that the people I thought were my friends don't trust me," Raimundo continued. "I heard you guys talking with Dojo and Master Fung but give it up! It was three weeks ago that I joined Wuya! I'm not evil anymore. You guys don't even talk to me or look at me. If you did you may know that I am very trustworthy and don't just want to make you mad and pull pranks."

Raimundo started to walk away but then turned around when he noticed the bag still in his hands.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I found all of your stuff in the trash and I fixed all of them. They're as good as new." He threw the bag at them and tears were starting to well up in his eyes. He walked over to his Teddy bear and picked up all of the pieces. He was walking back inside the temple then quickly turned around.

"I am _so _evil that I fixed up my mistake and did something nice for my _friends_."

What Rai had just said had hurt all of the xiaolin monks, Kimiko most of all though. She didn't know why but when Rai yelled in her face she was close to crying as well.

"Why is that bear so important to you?" Kimiko asked.

She hadn't thought about it. It just sort of came out of her mouth before she had time to stop it.

Rai was just about to turn the corner inside the temple but turned around to answer her question. His face was covered with tears and his emerald green eyes were filled with hurt and sadness.

"It's none of your business!" he yelled. Then he turned around and ran away into the temple.

"Wow. Who would have thought that Rai cared 'bout a little bear so much," Clay said. "Maybe he aint so evil after all. Maybe he's just a regular kid who's had a whole lot a sadness in his life."

"Maybe he is keeping all of his feelings bucketed up inside." Omi suggested.

"That's 'bottled up' Omi and I think you may be right," Kimiko said. " Poor Rai, what have we done?"


	2. Lost and Found

**Life Of A Xiaolin Dragon**

Chapter 2: Lost and Found

Raimundo was lying in his bed. His face was smothered into his pillow. He couldn't stop crying.

_How could they do this to me? Yeah sure, I ruined their stuff but I took the initiative to fix it. They just stared at me and I had to fix my bear myself. _

Raimundo looked at his bear. It looked like some sort of demon animal. The arms weren't symmetrical. One was lower than the other by about three centimetres. The legs were different lengths as well. The head was a little crooked and you could easily see the string that sewed it on to the body. One of the eyes was missing and the top of the right ear was ripped off. To top it all off the bear looked even more worn out than it did before and even before it wasn't the best looking stuffed animal.

The other three dragons were standing outside of his room. They could all hear his sobs through the thin curtain that separated all of them.

"What do you reckon' we should do?" asked Clay. He was very concerned for his brazilian friend. He had known Rai for almost two years now and he's not the kind of person to openly cry in front of people.

"I know," Omi said pointing his finger in the air, "we can all take turns going in to Raimundo's room and try to cheer him up. I will go first because I am the mooooost skilled at making people happy with my presence. I will turn Raimundo's face inside and out."

Kimiko had a confused look on her face, "I think you mean 'turn his frown upside down' Omi. But your idea is good."

Omi slowly opened the curtain and stepped inside. He closed the curtain behind him and waited. Raimundo turned around slowly. His face was covered in tears but he wasn't trying to hide his sadness.

"What do you want Omi!" Raimundo screamed. "Haven't you already hurt me enough for one day?"

"That's not why I am here. I am here to apologize for my actions. I was out of line by hurting your teddy bear. I didn't realize that it was such a valuable item to you."

"Well it is!" Raimundo turned around and cried more into his pillow.

Omi was very confused. It was just a bear. "Why is it so important to you? It is just a bear. You can buy a new one."

"Gosh Omi! You're such an idiot! Can't you just deal with the fact that I have something that is very important to me! Just leave!"

Omi bowed his head in respect to the dragon of wind and left the room. Kimiko and Clay were sitting on a bench on the other side of the hall. When Omi left Raimundo's room they both looked up. The look on Omi's face told them that he had not succeeded.

"How did it go Omi?" asked Kimiko.

"Not so well. I asked Raimundo why the bear is so important to him. He just yelled in my face and said that he is allowed to have something that is important to him."

"Hmmm," muttered Clay. He cupped his hand around his chin. "I think I'll take a try."

He tipped his hat and headed off towards Rai's room.

"Rai, I know you're upset and I do feel for ya, but I'm still goin' to be stern. If not then I won't get any info out a ya."

Rai sniffled a little then looked up at Clay. "Please..." he pleaded. "Please don't make me tell."

This shocked Clay so much. First Raimundo was crying right in front of him. Second Raimundo was begging! He never ever would be like this if something wasn't very wrong.

"Rai you need to tell me. You tell me why it's so important and I'll leave without another word."

"Fine. It is just very important to me because it reminds me of my childhood. It reminds me of my family back home."

"Why does it remind you of-" Clay go cut off by Raimundo. "You promised that if I told you why I cared about this bear," Raimundo held up the dismantled stuffed animal, "You would leave and never talk about it again. So go."

Clay turned around and left Raimundo's room. He walked back to Omi and Kimiko and told them about everything that was said.

"So now all we need to know is why Raimundo's bear makes him think of his family. Come to think of it I don't even know anything about his family. I'll see what I can find out." Kimiko ran off towards Raimundo's room and was determined to find answers.

"Raimundo was now in a sitting position with his head resting against the wall staring at the curtain. So when Kimiko entered she was surprised to see him looking at her without any trace of tears.

"I'm guessing you're here to ask my why my bear reminds me of my childhood," said Raimundo. "Then you will also ask about my family because you don't know anything about them."

"H-how do you know?" Kimiko stuttered

Raimundo was starting to chuckle a little bit. "Honestly Kimi, you had me worried."

Now Kimiko was really confused.

"Omi and Clay came to talk to me; I thought you were going to skip out."

"Rai you seem a lot happier than before, are you still mad at us?"

"No. I realized that I can't really escape my past. You just reminded me of it. Besides, you guys did the same thing I did, you retaliated out of anger. It's no big deal. At least you didn't burn Ninja Fred to smithereens." Raimundo laughed.

Kimiko was suddenly a lot less stressed. She breathed a sigh of relief. "You are being very mature about this Rai, I'm impressed."

"Aren't I always?" He joked.

Kimiko couldn't help but laugh as well. But something he had said plagued her mind. "Why would you want to 'escape' from your past? I thought you had a great life."

"Well, we can talk about that later." Raimundo sighed. He looked at Kimiko and her face told him that there was no later. He had to tell her now.

"Okay okay. My Mom passed away when I was 5. She was the one who gave me the bear and I haven't slept without him ever since she died."

Kimiko was close to tears because she had lost her own mother as well. She had died due to a horrible illness in the middle of the night. It took her a while to get over it but she never fully had.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't r-realize that you lost your mom."

"Awe Kimi it's okay. I can't turn back time and change the past. I am living with it and I'm alright."

Raimundo placed an arm around Kimiko and she rested her head on his chest. The sat there for a while and Clay and Omi got worried. They didn't understand why no one was exiting the room. They decided to see what was going on for themselves. Just as they were about to open the curtain a hand from inside reached out and opened it themselves. Raimundo jumped back a bit at the little yellow monk and tall cowboy standing before him.

"Gosh guys!" Raimundo said startled closing his eyes and placing a hand on his stomach, "you scared me."

"Are you okay?" Clay asked suspiciously. "You seemed a lot more upset when me and Omi talked to ya."

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just going to go for a little walk. I'll be back in about ten minutes or so."

"Okay Raimundo. I hope you have great fun on your walk." Omi chirped.

While Raimundo was on his walk Kimiko filled in her friends on what had happened, though she left out the part of Raimundo's mom. She thought that that was a little personal. She wouldn't want people telling everyone about her mom behind her back.

"Where is Raimundo?" screamed and angry Dojo.

"I-I don't know," stammered Kimiko. "H-he said he was going for a walk and it would only take ten minutes. I don't know what's wrong but it's been over an hour and I'm scared."

Kimiko started crying. Clay placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her but that didn't help things.

Omi couldn't understand it. Why would Raimundo be so late? Maybe he pretended to be happy so he could sneak out of the temple and run away. Or what if he joined the Heylin side again or worse was in trouble.

Dojo started realizing the seriousness of the situation. But suddenly he started itching himself vigorously and his tail started twitching. "I'm sensing a new Wu."

"We can't think about Shen Gon Wu right now! Rai is missing!" Kimiko screamed.

"I know I know it's a problem. I'm just as worried as you but maybe while we're flying to find it we can spot Rai. He's missing we can't change that but losing a Shen Gon Wu isn't going to help things." Dojo argued.

Omi looked up. "Dojo is right; Raimundo would want us to do this."

"Okay so we're all on the same page then?" Dojo said more calmly. "This Wu is very interesting. It's called the Crown of Nightmares."

The three monks looked at the ancient scroll. The little black figure put on a crown. The giant crystal at the front of the crown shot a beam at the other black figure at the opposite end. He fell to the ground and started twitching in a way that looked like he was in pain.

"I do not understand. What does the Crown of Nightmares do?"Omi asked.

Dojo closed the scroll and answered his question. "It shoots a beam at the victim causing them to relive their worst memory. Oddly enough it can be combined with the Ring of the Nine Dragons. This causes as many people who are around to get hit with the beam. This allows them to all see the victim's memories.

"Well then we better go retrieve it and hopefully find our friend Raimundo on the way." Omi said positively.

"What if we don't find him?" Kimiko questioned.

"We will Kimiko. He's out there and we'll find him." reassured Clay.

Dojo transformed from his four foot lizard state to his forty foot dragon state. "Everybody hop on. My senses say that we're headed for Ireland."

The Xiaolin monks and Dojo just lifted off the ground when they heard a blood curling scream, Raimundo's scream. They looked off into the distance and saw some trees shaking in the forest in the distance. A giant black beam was sent into the sky, and hundreds of trees got blasted away.

Dojo didn't need anybody telling him to fly over to the site of the explosion. He flew as fast as he could but something caught his eye. He saw a flash of red in the grass. He started flying down towards it and was soon on solid ground. All of the monks jumped off of his back and ran over to the red object. It was the missing Xiaolin Warrior. His hair was messier than usual his clothes were ripped and he had many scratches. Kimiko bent down beside him and put her hands on either side of his head. She started shaking him softly.

"Raimundo can you hear me? If you can hear me than wake up please wake up. Raimundo. Rai. Please! Wake up!" Kimiko kept pleading for him to wake up but his eyes remained closed.

**Please, Please, Please review! If there is anything you want me to change than please say so...constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Also let me know if this story is a lost cause! So please R&R!**


	3. Chasing the Wind

**Life Of A Xiaolin Dragon**

Chapter 3: Chasing the Wind

The clouds above were grey and the sky was filled with smoke. The impact of the explosion was spreading to the clearing that the monks were all stationed in. The only noise was the cries of Kimiko pleading for Rai to wake up.

"Is he dead? He better not be dead!" Kimiko screamed.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." said Clay. He placed his hand on Raimundo's wrist and felt a steady beat. "He's alive! I can feel his pulse. Quick! Let's take him to Master Fung so we can see what's wrong with him."

Clay easily lifted Raimundo off of the ground and placed him on Dojo's back. Kimiko got on behind him and Clay behind her. Omi was still staring at the site of the explosion with sheer horror on his face.

"Omi are you okay?" Kimiko asked. She started to avert her worries to the young dragon of water.

"Who w-would do this?" Omi asked. "Who would hurt Raimundo so bad? I have a very bad feeling about this. Only someone most powerful could make an explosion that big and I fear that they are after our friend."

With that Omi turned around and sat on Dojo, right in front of Raimundo. Kimiko took Raimundo into her lap. His head was resting on her shoulder and her arms were wrapped around his waist. Suddenly he began to move.

"Oh my god! Raimundo!" Kimiko screamed.

Raimundo opened his eyes. He could see a very blurry girl looking down at him. She had dark black hair that was pulled into two pigtails at the side of her head and her eyes were a deep blue. She was rocking him softly and he felt compelled to say something, so she knew that he was aware of what was going on around him.

"Could you quit shaking me...please?" he asked.

Kimiko quickly obliged and just held him securely in her arms. Clay poked his head over Kimiko's shoulder to see his Brazilian friend finally waking up. "Well howdy there partner," Clay said while tipping his hat. "Looks like you have finally woken up."

"Yeah," Rai replied slowly. "I-I feel a bit dizzy... and tired."

Raimundo closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. Kimiko started shaking him more violently. "Raimundo! Stay with me! What's happening?"

"Shut up Kimi. I am just tired. Let me sleep." Raimundo grumbled. His head fell a bit and he started to drift off to sleep again.

_Damn it! Why is Rai so cute when he is sleeping! No, stop that Kimiko! He is your friend. _

She started running her fingers through his dark brown hair. Raimundo smiled a little bit in his sleep and that made Kimiko smile too.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

Dojo finally landed back at the temple along with the four Xiaolin Dragons. Clay and Omi got off first to help Raimundo up which would free Kimiko. They both grabbed one of his hands and he got up slowly but was a little shaky.

"Guys stop. I can walk by myself." Raimundo complained.

Clay and Omi let go of him but still had their arms out in case he were to topple over. Surely enough they were right and Raimundo fell right into Clay. "Just walk me over to the Garden." Raimundo said. He was agitated by the fact that he couldn't walk a few measly steps.

Clay got him to the large tree outside the garden. While he was walking him there Master Fung came in.

"Greetings young monks," he began. "Were you successful?"

"Oh, um no." Kimiko hesitated.

"Why the hesitation?" Master Fung questioned.

"Well, we sort of forgot about the Shen Gon Wu. We were flying to it but we stopped because there was a big explosion and we found Rai lying in the grass. He was unconscious but now he's awake and he and Clay are in the garden." Kimiko answered.

Master Fung walked off towards the garden signalling the other dragons in training to come with him. He spotted Clay helping Raimundo down so he could sit against a tree. Master Fung walked up to him and sat in front of him. Clay, Omi, and Kimiko followed suit.

"What happened when you were out on your 'walk' Raimundo?" Master Fung asked.

"I-I don't know. I can't remember right now. All I remember is that I was walking down that path," Raimundo pointed to a path in the middle of the garden. "Suddenly everything went black. I also remember my head hurting a lot and I woke up in the middle of the forest. There was a big explosion of some kind and I blacked out again. Then you guys came and I woke up."

"Do you happen to know the origin of the explosion?"

"No. Maybe if I get some sleep it'll come to me in the morning." Raimundo suggested.

Master Fung stood up and extended his arm. Raimundo took it and stood up. He was a little better so he was able to walk to his room by himself.

"I suggest that you all go and get some sleep as well." Master Fung advised.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

Raimundo woke up to the sound of his fellow monks fighting. He didn't however give it much thought. The fighting sounds that he heard were just his fellow monks training.

_That's weird. They usually make us all get up at the same time for training. _Suddenly the solution dawned on Raimundo. _Oh that's right. I was found unconscious at the sight of an explosion. Of course they're letting me rest; they want to know what happened. _

Raimundo knew full well what had happened. He even knew last night when he said he was 'too tired' to remember. He just didn't want to relive the memory so he tried to force it out of his head. Unfortunately that is impossible so he would be haunted by that day forever.

Raimundo walked outside into the training area. The monks were all doing tests that required them to use their elements. Clay was picking up sharp rocks off of the ground and aiming them at a target. He was doing very well. Kimiko was shooting balls of fire at practice dolls hanging from ropes and she hit every single one. Omi was just practicing his fighting skills. Raimundo could overhear him saying that he was already a master of his element so he was just going to work on his fighting skills.

"Hello Raimundo! It appears that you have just awoken from your slumber. In case you were wondering we are practicing our skills and I assume that you should join us." Omi was speaking while punching the air.

"Alrighty then." Raimundo got into his fighting position ready to cast a blast of wind but then Master Fung came up behind him.

He called all of the warriors over and looked Raimundo in the eye. "You seem well rested and are looking much better. Now I would like you to tell all of us everything that happened in the forest."

Raimundo sighed. He knew this was coming but he was just wishing it wouldn't come so soon. Oh well at least he would get it over with.

"Well, I honestly don't remember much else, other then what I told you last night. The only other thing I can add is that I know who started the explosion. I awoke in the middle of the forest. Then I heard a man say 'now it's time to go back but we will meet again' and he cast the explosion leaving me unconscious for you to find. That man...was Chase Young."

Master Fung along with every other person around him looked at him in disbelief.

"Something must have happened to you then," Kimiko whispered. "Chase Young wouldn't just take someone without doing something to them. Do you remember that?"

Raimundo contemplated what she had said.

_What did he do to me then? I don't feel different, I feel fine._

Raimundo looked up at her and said, "No."

"Everybody get back to practicing." Master Fung turned around and walked back into the temple with Dojo around his neck.

Raimundo stationed himself in front of a large rock, attempting to smash it down. He got into fighting stance and shouted, "Typhoon Boom Wind!"

Nothing. No leaves on the trees rustled not blade of grass moved.

"No. This can't be happening. NO!" Raimundo was scared. He dropped to his knees, panting for air. His hands were balled up into fists pounding the ground and his head was bent down. He was crying.

The rest of the team heard his soft sobs that were growing louder and louder. They ran over to Raimundo who was now screaming in anger.

"He took my wind! HE TOOK IT!" with every word Raimundo's voice grew louder. The rest of the monks were scared. Clay ran inside to get Master Fung because he didn't know what else to do. Raimundo put his hands on either side of his head. He was now in a sitting position. Tears were rolling down his face and he kept whispering to himself. "This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening."

A hand being placed on his shoulder broke his concentration. He looked up through watery eyes to see an old man with concern on his face. 

"Raimundo this problem isn't to be taken lightly. You must go and retrieve your wind before it is gone forever. Chase may use it for something evil and we can't let that happen. We've already lost the Crown of Nightmares and for all we know, Chase Young could have it."

Raimundo slowly got up. He knew that he had to get his wind back but it would be dangerous.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

They arrived just outside of a very menacing looking cave. The four Xiaolin Dragons and Dojo slowly came to the door. Raimundo stuck his hand out in a fist, like he was going to knock on the door but stopped.

"Is somethin' botherin' ya there partner?" Clay asked.

Raimundo gulped. "I'm scared."

Omi looked up at his fellow teammate. "Just stay back. We will fight more because we have our powers and you don't. We don't want you getting hurt anymore."

It may seem that this came off in an arrogant way but it didn't. Omi was just worried for the well being of his friend. Raimundo extended his fist further creating a knock. The floor beneath them started to shake then they all plummeted down a dark hole. It didn't take long for them to land. "Ow. That wasn't the best landing." Kimiko said. She was rubbing her arm which was sore from hitting the stone floor. They all got up brushing dirt off of their clothes and scanned the room that they were now in. It was a very large room with the walls painted grey. At the very end there was a short flight of stairs that leaded on to a large ledge. On one side of the ledge there was a door. The only source of light was one hanging from the very middle of the ceiling. It cast an eerie glow that made everything look a little more ominous. The room itself however, was not empty. Large jungle cats surrounded the area and Chase Young was standing in the middle of the ledge. Beside him was Wuya.

"So nice of you to come Raimundo but like I said, you would be back." Chase laughed a little bit.

"Give me back my wind!" Raimundo screamed.

"Oh you mean this," Chase said. He held up a blue bottle. "I don't think so. I thought to myself, now that I have this I might as well get some fun out of it." Chase snapped his fingers and his cats started pouncing at the warriors. Raimundo fought them as best as he could but he winded up with a few scratches. He was slowly making his way towards Chase but then a green light flashed before his eyes. His friends were now bound in a ring of green light that they could not escape. One beam hit Kimiko and she fell to the ground. She was alive but was in pain from where the beam had hit. Raimundo cast an evil look at Wuya before he pounced on her. He went in to punch her in the face but she caught his wrist just before he could make contact. She bent it around behind him and forced him on his knees in front of Chase.

"Well it's nice of you to bow to me." Chase grinned.

Raimundo spit at his shoes in anger. Chase snarled and kicked him in the face. Raimundo now had a cut on his forehead but it would easily heal.

"That is no way to treat a person Raimundo." Chase taunted, waving a finger in his face. "But I must say. For somebody without their powers you fight incredibly well, not good enough but very well."

Raimundo was getting fed up with this small talk. "What do you want Chase!"

"I want you to join the Heylin side."

"That will never happen. I've done that once and it was a big mistake." Raimundo looked up at Wuya giving the worst look he could muster up at the time. Wuya just grunted and held his wrist tighter.

"Join the Heylin side and I'll give you your wind back."

"And what if I still refuse?"

"Then I will kill your friends."

**Okay not so happy with the ending of this but it is late so I don't care. Now I would like to thank you for the reviews...motivated me to write this chapter and sorry that I took a long time to write it. Please keep them coming, they make me happy **


	4. Change of Mind

Before I start I would like to thank all of you who sent reviews. I was only expecting a couple so now I'm happy! Thank you for ideas on what I should put in the chapter because I had no ideas. On with the story!

**Life Of A Xiaolin Dragon**

Chapter 4: Change of Mind

_There really was no choice. I knew my answer, I knew it the minute he finished the question. I couldn't bear to see the look on their faces again if I were to turn evil. Those looks of hurt and disappointment. But then there were those other looks. The looks of death. Their eyes wouldn't be filled with anything at all. I knew my answer. It was better to see my friends with disappointment in their eyes instead of nothing._

Raimundo took one last look at his friends. He saw that look that he despised so much. Tears wee welling up in his eyes but he had to hold them back. He had to be strong right now. He didn't want Chase Young thinking that he was weak. Wuya was still holding his wrist. She lifted him up and ushered him through the door.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

Dojo landed back at the temple. All of the monks were in dismay about what had happened. Raimundo was once again on the Heylin side.

"I can't believe that he turned evil again!" Kimiko shrieked. She was pacing back and forth outside of their cubicles.

"None of us can believe it." Clay replied back. He was leaning against the wall spinning his hat around his finger. He too could not believe that his best friend had turned. Rai knew how much he had hurt them the first time so why would he do it again.

"Please don't be hard on our friend." Omi began. "For he had just saved our lives. If you did not remember, Raimundo had to choose between turning to the Heylin side or having us killed. He may still truly be on our side."

"Omi I sure hope that you're right." Kimiko sighed.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

Raimundo was standing in the middle of a very large room. It was white all around except for the ceiling. It was made to look as if it was a sky. On the opposite end there was a beautiful waterfall leading in to a large pond. Rai knew he was going to get used to this room. It made him feel free like when he was in Brazil.

"Welcome to your new home." Chase said. He placed his hand on Raimundo's shoulder. He started leading Raimundo up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Raimundo questioned.

"We are going to your knew room." Chase answered.

Finally they reached the top of the stairs and came to a long hallway. At the end of it there was a little room. Raimundo opened the door and stared in awe at his new room.

It was very small and had no windows. There was one small little table in the corner with a lamp on it. Beside the table there was a bed. It was small but it was still a bed.

"This, this is amazing." Rai stated.

Chase was confused. "It is?"

"Well I don't know if you know this but at the temple we didn't get any beds we got a blanket on the ground." Rai began, "My friends all thought I was a jerk because I couldn't stand to sleep on it, I kept asking for a bed. It's just I never had a bed ever in my life and I thought that coming to the temple I would. I guess it's not a big deal to you but it is to me. I don't know why but it is. But now I have a bed. You gave me one. Thank you."

Chase was taken aback. He didn't realize how little this xiaolin monk had.

_He didn't even have a bed. Well this could be very useful. I could use this to truly turn Raimundo to the dark side. I've seen how valuable he was with Wuya but I won't make the same mistakes as that old witch. I won't entice him with money, I will gain his trust._

"Well you're welcome." Chase answered. He threw a little blue bottle at Raimundo who caught it instinctively. "Here's your wind."

"Thank you...again."

Chase nodded and was about to walk back down the stairs when Raimundo suddenly remembered something that he wanted to ask.

"Why me?"

Chase turned around looking confused. Raimundo took this as a sign to continue explaining.

"I mean why did you want me? Omi is a way better fighter than I am. In fact so are Kimiko and Clay. Nobody usually chooses me so I just wanted to know why you did that's all." Raimundo shrugged.

Chase gathered his thoughts and gave a reply.

"Well you have just pointed it out. Nobody notices you, well I have. You have powers that no one can fathom. Nobody understands the pure strength and energy you have, they all just underestimate you. I don't. I have noticed it ever since you trapped Wuya back in her puzzle box. That took a lot of courage. To face your friends after you betrayed them. But how did they treat you. They ignored you, never asked about your past, your family. You saved their lives and that was how you got treated. Even before you turned everyone thought that you had little potential. Well I see your true potential. They were holding you back but under my training you will be one of the best."

"Wow. I never thought anybody wanted to take the time to help me that much."

Raimundo smiled and walked into his room and sat on his bed. He took the cap off of the bottle containing his wind and he brought it to his lips. He drank every drop. He finally felt right. He had his wind back and somehow being under Chase's care, following his footsteps felt right as well. With this last happy thought Raimundo drifted off to sleep.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

The three monks sat outside by the gardens. They were all talking about their friend, the dragon of the wind.

"Do you guys think that he's enjoying himself?" Kimiko asked. She was scared to think that he was. In her mind she was hoping that he wasn't but she had a feeling that he was.

"Why would you even think something like that Kimiko?" Clay asked.

Kimiko thought about it for a bit and then she answered. "Well, I thought that maybe he would like being with Chase. He never really enjoyed it here."

"Kimiko seems right." Omi chimed in. "He was never happy here. We never included him. We always got mad at him or put him down in some way. He was never loved here and if I know Chase Young he will use that to his advantage. Chase Young will make Raimundo feel like the Heylin side is his home."

"Well Omi, if you're right then we are in a lot of trouble." Kimiko stated.

"Well now I feel guiltier than when I take the last slice of pie at the picnic." Clay said.

Omi looked up at his Texan friend. "Why do _you _feel guilty Clay? There was nothing that you could've done to stop him."

"I didn't have to ruin his teddy bear." Clay whispered. Kimiko heard this. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We all shouldn't have ruined his bear. It was our entire fault. We could've been friendlier to him after he turned back to the xiaolin side. We just continued ignoring him. Even before we weren't the nicest people towards him. I'm surprised he didn't leave sooner and I'm even more surprised that he came back."

"I feel bad too. I know nothing about him. I don't know about his parents, his family, his home, his life before the temple. All I know is that he has a big family and lived somewhere in Brazil. I feel most upset. We have let our friend down."

"Omi we all feel upset," Kimiko started. "But I know something about his parents. I don't know if I should tell you. It is kind of personal. Raimundo's mom gave him that bear that we had destroyed and then she passed away. He hasn't slept without it since."

"Well now I feel even lower than the bottom of a well. How could we have been so blind to see how upset he was and how little we knew of him?" Clay shook his head.

Omi looked up and pointed at Clay. "Your name is Clay Bailey," he pointed to Kimiko, "your name is Kimiko Tohomiko," then he pointed to himself, "and my name is Omi. I don't have a last name because I am an orphan but what about Raimundo. I don't even know his last name. I've known him for such a long time now and I don't even know his name."

Kimiko stared at Omi wide eyed in disbelief. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she hugged Clay. His shirt was stained with tears but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around his sobbing friend to try to make her feel better. Truth be told he was feeling the same way on the inside.

Omi got up and ran inside the temple doors. Kimiko raised her head and quickly got up and followed the young monk and Clay was right behind her.

When they finally caught up with Omi he had stopped outside of Raimundo's cubicle.

"Omi what are you doing?" Kimiko asked.

Omi started looking through some papers that were lying around Raimundo's room. "I'm looking for something."

"What are ya lookin' for little buddy?" Clay wondered.

Omi looked up at him. "I'm looking for anything that helps me figure out more of who Raimundo is and it would be greatly appreciated if you would help me."

"Do you think that's right? I mean, this is still Rai's room. I don't feel comfortable lookin' through his things." Clay stated.

"It may not be right but I need to know. It could help bring Raimundo back if he knew how much we cared about him." Omi pleaded.

Kimiko and Clay both looked at each other and nodded. They had decided that Omi was right. The needed to know more about their Brazilian friend.

They had searched for hours and had only found out a few things. Raimundo had three sisters and four brothers and by the looks of the photos Raimundo was one of the younger ones. Also based on the clothes that the family wore they weren't the richest of people but they all seemed really happy.

Then Kimiko came across a picture that made her insides squirm. It was of Raimundo. He was lying in a hospital bed. He had tubes all over and has covered in blood.

"What is this?" She asked. Clay took the picture from her hand and flipped it over. On the back there was some writing. It read:

**Raimundo at age 6**

**A reminder that he survived**

Kimiko thought that she was going to be sick. How can someone who is only six years old have had that much pain?

_When I see Raimundo again I am going to ask him so many questions and I am _going_ to get answers._

**Oh My Gosh! Sorry that this chapter took forever. My computer went dead for two weeks. I finally got started again but then I had a tournament. I'm so sorry but hopefully you guys who read my story didn't forget about it. I love all of you. Oh...and please keep reading and sending such wonderful reviews! They make me super duper happy :] **


	5. Evil Once Again

**Life Of A Xiaolin Dragon**

Chapter 5: Evil Once Again

Raimundo was surrounded by all of Chase's jungle cats. Chase raised his hand in the air and snapped his fingers. His jungle cats obeyed and they all ran towards their target, Raimundo. The boy just stood there. No emotion was read through his eyes. He wasn't scared, or worried, or in any position to fight. He looked content. The large cats drew closer and as soon as they were close enough the all pounced into the air.

Every single jungle cat should have ripped Raimundo to shreds, he wasn't doing anything. But instead of the cats clawing their target they just rammed into each other. All of them were lying on the ground. They all started to get up slowly but Raimundo sent them all back with just a flick of his wrist. A huge gust of wind pinned them against the wall. Raimundo smirked and then turned around to see the expression on Chase Young's face.

Chase Young was in disbelief. He sure picked a good dragon to have at his side. He was strong and sneaky. Knowledgeable and forceful. He didn't know how great Raimundo really was until now.

"That was very well done." Chase said simply. He slowly turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Raimundo shouted.

Chase turned around waiting for the rest of what Raimundo had to say.

_Oh boy. Why did I say that? I can't ask him, he'll think I'm a loser. But I need to ask him, I just need to. He is already getting annoyed so I guess I have to ask. _

"Can I go back to the temple?" Raimundo asked hesitantly.

Chase's eyes fumed with anger. "What! You want to just go back to them. Back to a life of being ignored!"

Raimundo flinched at the volume of Chase's voice. "No I don't want to go back to join them. I really like it here. I just want to go back because I have to get something."

"What do you have to get?"

"I would rather not say."

"And why is that?"

"Because you'll make fun of me."

"I'm not nine Raimundo. I don't make fun."

"Ugh. Fine. I need to go back to get my teddy bear, Ninja Fred."

Chase was trying to suppress a laugh and that didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't make fun of me!" Raimundo screamed.

"No, I don't make fun of people. I ridicule them."

"Technicalities, technicalities. So can I just go back and get him?" Raimundo asked again.

"Yes you may go." Chase said. He turned around and walked away. Raimundo felt like a weight had lifted off of his shoulders and he turned around to walk out the door. Suddenly Chase turned around.

"Raimundo?"

Raimundo looked over his shoulder. "Yup."

"How do you plan on reaching the xiaolin temple?"

"Oh haven't I told you," Rai smirked, "I can fly."

With that he turned around and soared into the air.

Chase was pleased with the way that his plan was going. Raimundo trusted people very easily; this much Chase had figured out. The only thing he hadn't figured out was how quickly Raimundo could change his loyalties.

"Crow!" Chase commanded.

A large black bird came soaring down and perched itself atop Chase's shoulder.

"I know that the dragon of the wind trusts me but I don't know if I can trust him. Follow him to the xiaolin temple and let me know everything that happens immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

Chase eyed the bird and it cocked its head. It let out one final screech and flew off in the same direction that Raimundo had.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

Kimiko, Clay, and Omi were all sitting in Raimundo's room staring at the picture that they had just found. Nobody was saying anything; they were all just staring at the picture in horror.

Dojo was walking down the hall at this moment to see where all of the monks were. He saw them all staring at a picture in Raimundo's room and was curious as to what was going on.

"What are you kids staring at?" Dojo asked.

All of the monks jumped at the sudden burst of sound. They turned at the entrance of the door and saw Dojo with a curious expression on his face.

"I-It's nothing Dojo." Kimiko stuttered. She hit Clay in the arm as an indication that he should say something.

"O-oh yeah Kimiko's right. It's nothing. Just a picture."

Dojo wasn't convinced. He slithered up so he was facing the three young monks and he crossed his arms. "Why are you in Raimundo's room?"

Kimiko tried to gather her thought so she could answer the question. "Oh this is Rai's room?" Kimiko asked, playing dumb. "I thought it was mine."

"I'm not buying it." Dojo stated. "What's really going on?"

"We were looking in Raimundo's room to try to know him better." Kimiko said.

Dojo was confused. "What do you mean 'know him better'? We know a lot about Raimundo. He's from Brazil, he is the dragon of the wind, and he's a prankster."

"Dojo that is _all_ we know. It's no wonder he left, we never knew about him at all. We just assumed we knew who he was. We wanted to know him more so that he would know that we truly do care and he may come back to our side." Kimiko argued.

"You guys don't get it." Dojo said. "Raimundo can't come back. Do you not remember the deal? Raimundo had to join the Heylin side or you guys would be killed."

Kimiko sighed. "I know, but if Raimundo really wanted to come back he would find a way."

"I guess. What did you guys find out about him?"Dojo inquired.

Clay took a couple of pictures of Rai and his family to show Dojo. "He has three sisters and four brothers."

"Wow." Dojo said. "Big family."

"Yup." Clay responded. "He had the biggest out of all of us and we never knew that. I always thought that he was an only child."

"He was so cute!" Dojo squealed. He was looking at the family photo that looked like it was taken outside in an open field. On the right side there were two people who looked like his parents though they looked nothing like him. The woman was a blonde with bright blue eyes. She was staring down, smiling at the baby in her hands. Beside her was a tall dark man. His eyes were as black as his hair and he didn't look happy. Staring at him made Dojo shudder. In the middle there were a bunch of kids of all ages. They were all happy and smiling with sparkles in their eyes. All of them either had deep blue eyes or bright green eyes. All of them had dark brown hair and they were all very tan. In the corner however was the little boy who was Raimundo. He however didn't look like the fun rebellious person he is now. It looked like Raimundo, just shorter and sadder. His spiky hair was still in his eyes and his eyes were still green, though his eyes were darker than his other siblings. He was wearing an orange shirt and blue overalls. One of the straps on the overalls was missing a button and there were rips all over them. He was hiding behind one of his brothers. He was holding his teddy bear that he named Ninja Fred and he was hiding his face behind it. He wasn't smiling and his eyes looked like they were filled with fear.

Dojo flipped the picture over. On the back there was some neat writing that said:

**July 21****st**

**From left to right:**

**John, Shelly, Rico, Ricardo, Rebecca, Reanna, Raphael, Rachel, Renaldo, and Raimundo**

"Raimundo looks so sad. I wonder why? I never would have thought someone like him could ever be shy like that." Dojo said.

"Um there's a certain picture that you need to see." Kimiko handed Dojo the picture of Raimundo in the hospital bed.

Dojo didn't say anything. He just stared at it the same way that Kimiko, Omi, and Clay were just before. Again he looked at the back of the photo and read the writing on it.

"What do you think happened?" He asked, his voice was just above a whisper.

"I don't even want to begin to imagine." Kimiko answered.

Everybody agreed with Kimiko but they all thought up scenarios anyways. It was impossible not to. Just then they heard a thud outside. It was followed by a pair of footsteps that stopped once they reached outside of the curtain that acted as a door. A hand started pulling the curtain away until the figure was visible to all.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko shrieked. She ran towards him and hugged him. A huge smile was plastered on her face when she pulled away but when she looked back at her Brazilian friend he wasn't smiling. He was scowling with pure hatred in his eyes. Kimiko's smile faded away.

Tears were in Raimundo's eyes and he started shaking lightly.

"Raimundo what's wrong?" Kimiko asked.

Raimundo closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at her. He didn't want to look at anyone. "You're not my friends!" He screamed. "You never were and you never will be! You think you can just come in to my room and look around! How dare you!"

"Raimundo please!" Kimiko was crying as well. She grabbed his arms and tried to get him to look at her. "Please! Listen to me! We just wanted to know more about you to show you that we care about you!"

"Then why didn't you just ask me!" Raimundo opened his eyes and stared at her with a look that made Kimiko want to crawl under a rock. "Fine! You want us to ask you stuff! Well then what's this?" Kimiko asked. She held up the picture of Raimundo so he could see what she was talking about.

Raimundo was biting his lip to keep from screaming. "I don't have to explain _anything_ to you!"

"Yes you do!" Clay screamed. He had to let Raimundo know how he felt.

Everyone was shocked to hear Clay shout because he was the peaceful one of the group. "You have to tell us something! We may not have asked but it's not like you would have answered."

"You guys are such jerks!" Raimundo scoffed. He went over to his pillow and picked up Ninja Fred. "I just come by to pick something up and I'm getting yelled at by my supposed friends."

"Raimundo we care about you a lot. You mean the moon to us." Omi whimpered.

"It's 'you mean the world' and we all know that's not true. Chase was right. You guys don't give a damn about me! I would save your lives in a heartbeat, and I have, but if it was the other way around I don't think you guys would do the same." Raimundo took Ninja Fred and walked out of his room.

"Raimundo wait!" Kimiko called out after him.

He turned around and stared at her. "WHAT?" He screamed.

"What's wrong with you? You have turned completely evil! I don't even know who you are anymore!" Kimiko shouted.

"Oh-ho that's funny." Raimundo chuckled. "Seeing as you didn't know anything about me before!"

"Stop blaming us for everything! You're at fault too!"

"You're so right Kimiko. I always sneak into your room and look at personal photos of you behind your back!"

"Well then why don't you please explain the photo of you severely injured in a hospital bed!"

Clay, Omi, and Dojo finally came to where Raimundo and Kimiko were fighting. They were all waiting to hear what Raimundo had to say.

"I'm not telling you! That's a little too personal to talk about to people that you hate!"

"How can you say that you hate us? You saved our lives and I am truly grateful. If you hated us then you would have let us die!"

"I wish I had!"

Raimundo had the most evil look in his eye. He turned around and soared into the night sky.

Kimiko was crying along with Omi. They couldn't believe what they had just witnessed.

"What is with all the screaming young monks?" Master Fung asked. He had been meditating and the noise had broken his concentration.

Omi ran Master Fung and hugged him as tightly as he possibly could. He was sobbing deeply into the pant leg of his master. Omi looked up and through sobs was able to make out one sentence.

"W-we have lost R-Raimundo forever!"

**Yay! Chapter 5 is finished...*sigh of relief* Puh-lease read and review! I have finally reached double digits...yippee! So dats purdy much all I have to say. Read and Review...it'll make a person with no life extremely happy! **


	6. In a Heartbeat

Thank you for the kind reviews. It pleases me to know that people want to read what I'm writing! And just so some of you know...I did not intend this story to become a RaiKim and it won't be. There will definitely be some stuff going on between the two but that's not what I'm focusing on...that may change though...we'll see *wink wink*

**Life Of A Xiaolin Dragon**

Chapter 6: In a heartbeat

Raimundo landed back at the entrance of Chase's palace. He wasn't crying anymore but red rimmed his eyes that gave away the fact that he had. He walked in to the beautiful room that he loved. The one that made him feel like he was soaring through the air in Rio de Janeiro or flying on the trapeze, flipping from one rung to the other.

Chase suddenly appeared out of nowhere placing his hand on Raimundo's shoulder. He knew what was wrong but Raimundo didn't know that.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Raimundo sniffled. He didn't want to tell Chase anything that was going in through his head.

Chase looked at him sceptically. "Raimundo, what happened at the temple?"

Raimundo sighed. "I just told my friends that I wished that they were dead." He clutched Ninja Fred closer to his body to keep him from crying again.

"Were you telling the truth?" Chase asked curiously.

Raimundo was a little confused by his question. "Well at the time I did. I hate them so much for what they did."

"I am very proud of you Raimundo. You are proving to be a very loyal apprentice." Chase smiled.

"Oh...yeah. Thanks." Raimundo hesitated. He was busy thinking about what Chase had said.

_He's proud that I want people to die? I don't know if I want this life anymore. I can't stand anyone being proud of death. When life leaves the eyes of an innocent human being, it's horrible. I've experienced death enough to know that it's not something to be proud of._

"Time for training." Chase announced.

Raimundo sighed and put his teddy bear quickly in his room. He came back, got into fighting position and started sparring with his _new_ master.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

All of the xiaolin monks were in dismay about what had just happened. Omi was balanced on his head in the meditation room, thinking hard on what had happened. Clay was outside carving a cow with his pocket knife out of a piece of wood. Kimiko was in her room her head resting on her knees. She was trying to figure out a way to cope with the outburst that her and Raimundo had. She decided that she was going to look at his photo. Not the one of him in the hospital, she didn't even want to think about it at the moment. She wanted to see the one of him with his family.

Kimiko quickly went in to Rai's bedroom to find what she was looking for. She was soon accompanied by a monk much older than she was. He raised his eyebrow at her disapprovingly.

"Do you really think you should be doing this right now?" Master Fung asked.

"It's okay Master Fung." Kimiko replied automatically. "I am not looking for the picture of Raimundo in a hospital bed; I'm looking for one of him and his family."

"How do you know that is the only picture that he wanted left alone?"

"Because when he came in I saw his eyes travel towards it before he started getting angry. Aha! Here it is!" Kimiko exclaimed. She picked it up off of its place on the floor and headed outside to a nearby table. She sat down and studied the piece of paper before her.

While she was outside Master Fung walked himself over to where Kimiko had found what she was looking for. He bent down and picked up a picture that was next to one of a young boy in a hospital bed. Master Fung's face was a mix between two emotions, worry and rage. Kimiko may have been wrong. Raimundo may have been upset about more than one photo.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

Kimiko couldn't place her finger on it but something about Raimundo's picture didn't make sense. It may have been the fact that Raimundo looked so scared. He was always so cocky and arrogant so it was hard to believe that there was a time when he was afraid but she knew that wasn't it. She knew deep down Raimundo was afraid of many things, he just never admitted it. Kimiko always thought that he was just too self confident to show his true feelings. She wasn't even sure what to make of Rai anymore.

_When he said that he wished that I was dead I hated him so much. I don't think that someone who said that could ever have feelings._

Maybe it was the fact that none of the kids resembled their parents. Their dad's bone structure was more angular than the rest of the family. They all had warm, round faces but the dad, he looked different, darker. His eyes were a very dark brown that made Kimiko shake to her very core. His hair was black and he had rough stubble that made a light outline of where his beard would be grown. All around, he looked like a very scary guy. Kimiko couldn't imagine having a father looking like him but the kids didn't seem to mind. They were all smiling and giggling anyway.

Then there was there mom. She was a very petite woman with a pale oval face. Her hair was a golden blonde with a natural curl leading into the ends. Her face glowed with beauty and she was staring at a little baby boy wrapped up in her arms. Her eyes were a soft blue. A lot of Raimundo's siblings had blue eyes but they were dark blue, not light.

Kimiko then looked at the back of the picture to try and figure out the names of all of the people in the photo.

The scary dad was named John. The beautiful mother was named Shelly. The baby boy was named Rico. The tall, brotherly one was Ricardo. The giggling one was Rebecca. The one with her arms slung over the shoulders of two of her siblings was Reanna. The goofy one was Raphael. The one flicking his head was Rachel. The one smiling but comforting his brother was Renaldo. Finally, the one being comforted was the dragon of wind, Raimundo.

_It's funny seeing Raimundo with his teddy bear. He's had it since he was that young. He's so cute...wait. No Kimiko! Not the time to think of that and why am I thinking of that. I can't like a guy who wants me dead. Oh let's face it, I want him so bad. Hold on. Raimundo has his teddy bear but his mom is in the photo. He told me that right before his mom died he got the bear. Why would Raimundo lie about that...he must be hiding something bigger. I wish he would just tell us more about him. _

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

Raimundo walked back up to his room and lay down on his bed. He had a rough day and the training took more out of him, mentally. He climbed under the sheets, not even bothering to change his clothes. He was too tired to care. As soon as he rested his head on the pillow something clicked.

_This doesn't feel right. I don't know if I'm meant to be here. Maybe I made a mistake with leaving the xiaolin temple. Sure they went through all of my stuff and ignore me but maybe that's because I never told the, anything. I guess they do have a right to know. They told me everything about themselves so it's only fair. Besides, I always felt right there. Not perfect but I kind of liked that whole feeling of inequality. It made the whole experience real. Nothing is perfect, I was taught that at an early age so seeing as being at the temple wasn't it made it better. It's hard to explain even to myself but I need to go back. They'll never accept me but I need to try. _

Raimundo made up his mind on what he was going to do. He picked up a little backpack. He placed Ninja Fred and some of his clothes in it. That's all he had so that's all he needed. He used his wind powers to walk through the wall and then he started to fly away from the palace that had once been a home to him. A few tears were stinging his eyes but he kept on flying. He flew until he reached a forest just outside of the xiaolin temple. Master Fung would sense if he stepped on to the grounds and he didn't want to fight right now. He was way too tired.

He unzipped his back pack and took out Ninja Fred. He placed the bag at the foot of a tree and laid his head upon it. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Little did he know a little black crow was watching his every move.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

Chase Young's face was twisted in anger. A little black bird was perched on his shoulder whispering everything into his ear with the help of the Tongue of Saiping.

"He got away! How could this have happened?" Chase shouted.

_I underestimated the loyalty of the boy. He loves his friends and would do anything for them. He isn't going to have an easy escape. I will find him and when I do he is going to wish that he was dead. _

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

"Wu alert!" The little green dragon announced. Three monks gathered around him, looking at the ancient scroll.

"What is it Dojo?" Kimiko asked eagerly. She wanted something to take her mind off of Raimundo.

"It is the Shadow of Fear." Dojo explained. "It allows one to enter another's mind. You can see all of their dreams, thoughts, memories, and worst of all...their fears. It is very important. We need to get it before the Heylin do. They already have the Crown of Nightmares."

"Alrighty then!" Clay pounded his fist in the air. "We've got to nab ourselves some wu."

Dojo transformed into his forty foot dragon state while the apprentices boarded on. He took off into the air and soared in the sky until they landed in Germany.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

The xiaolin dragons celebrated their victory on their way back to the temple. Kimiko was holding the Shadow of Fear above her head as if it was a trophy. "Point for the xiaolin!" cheered Kimiko. "We're finally back in the game."

"Nice goin' there partner," Clay said tipping his hat to Omi. "You beat Jack all the way back to the other side of Texas!"

Omi stood up proud and tall. Well at least as tall as he possibly could be. "It was a satisfying victory that will lead to more triumphant successes."

As they were flying closer to the temple Omi spotted something in the forest. "Did you see that?" Omi pointed. Everybody turned to look in the direction of Omi's finger but saw nothing.

"I don't see anything Omi." Kimiko asked worried. "What was it?"

"It was Raimundo." Omi answered. He took a small red and gold coin out of his pocket and flipped it in the air. "Mantis Flip Coin!" he shouted. He somersaulted all the way to the ground, landing with perfect ease. With his hand Omi motioned the others to join him. Dojo slowly came to the ground and Kimiko and Clay jumped off. He transformed back into his normal state and wrapped himself around Clay's wrist.

"Omi, if Raimundo is in there then I don't want to go in." Kimiko stated.

"I have to agree with Kimiko on this one partner." Clay muttered. "I am too mad at that no good, double crossin', snake."

"I am mad at him too. I just think we should talk to him." Omi confessed. "I want our friend back even if he did hurt our feelings. I don't think the Raimundo we saw was the real him so if we talk to him he may become his old self again."

"Omi, we don't even know his old self. We don't know who he really is." Kimiko consoled.

Omi looked up. "Yes we do! He is that boy who cried into his pillow because we ruined the teddy bear his mom gave him before she..." Omi trailed off. He didn't really like the idea of death.

"Before she passed on." Kimiko finished. "Well that's not him. I was looking at the picture of him and his family and he said his mom gave him the bear right before she died. She was in the picture with him and Ninja Fred so he was lying."

Clay suddenly got very angry. "That tears it. I'm going in there and you better hope it's not Rai because if it is I'm givin' him a piece of my mind."

Clay stomped off into the forest and the rest quickly followed. They were walking around for about ten minutes in silence until they heard some rustling to their left. When they pulled a branch out of their way the source of noise was visible.

Raimundo was in a large clearing surrounded by trees. He was wearing his black robes; the ones that chase young had given him. His belt and pants however were red. He was placing stuff in his backpack which was causing the disturbance of silence.

Raimundo slung the bag over his shoulder and turned around. He jumped back a bit because he wasn't expecting to be face to face with his old comrades.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We are here to kick your but all the way back to Kansas!" Clay screamed.

"No you guys don't understand." Raimundo argued.

"We don't have to understand!" Kimiko shouted. She wasn't about to let Clay have all of the fun. "You wanted us dead! What is there to understand?"

"I still care about you guys." Raimundo pleaded. "Please believe me!"

"No." Omi said. He just said that one word. There was nothing left to say but that one word hurt Raimundo.

"Guys please! I left Chase, I didn't like it there and I've realized that I can't get mad at you for knowing nothing about me. I didn't tell you anything so how were you supposed to know. Please, just let me come back...please!"

Kimiko just rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. Clay stared Raimundo down and followed Kimiko. Omi dropped his head in disappointment for his friend. Raimundo ran after them but then a cold, animal like voice made him stop in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" It asked.

Raimundo, along with everyone else turned around. Chase young was glaring at Raimundo who just gulped with fear.

"You think you can just leave without dealing with the consequences."

Raimundo looked around. Jungle cats were starting to walk out of the trees. Chase yelled attack and the cats started running towards Raimundo. He was frozen in fear but when the cats came they ran past him. Instead of him fighting them off his ex-teammates were.

"No! Make them stop attacking them! They didn't do anything!"

"I don't think so." Chase snarled.

He ran towards Raimundo and started fighting him with all of his strength. Raimundo was fighting back but not at his greatest potential. He couldn't because then people would suspect him of being greater than what he let on and he couldn't let that happen. If it did then they might found out one of his biggest secrets. He was also fighting poorly because he wanted to see how his friends were doing.

_Wait. They're not my friends anymore._

Raimundo pushed the thought away and took another look. Kimiko, Clay, and Omi were doing very well but they were getting more tired by the minute.

Suddenly Raimundo was being pulled up to his feet. He just then realized how much pain he was in. Hi left leg had a huge slash in it that wouldn't stop bleeding. His right arm was broken. Just to make sure he tried to move it. He screamed in pain. It was definitely broken. He had cuts all over his face and his shirt was ripped. Blood was everywhere and he could barely stand up due to his injuries and the dizziness that invaded his head.

Just then Chase raised his hand and it was aimed at Omi. He was just finished with the last jungle cat when he heard Chase say something to Raimundo.

"You wanted your friends dead. Well then here you go." He shot a black beam strait at Omi. Everything was happening too fast. Omi stood in fear as Raimundo collected his thoughts and ran towards his friend.

_They may not think of me as their friend but to me, they are still mine. Damn! This leg really hurts. _

Raimundo was crying while he was running towards Omi. "Nobody here is dying unless it is me!" he screamed. Just as the beam was about to hit Omi, Raimundo pushed him out of the way, causing himself to get hit.

He flew through the forest, knocking all the trees in his way until he hit his head on a large boulder and a huge crack was heard throughout the forest.

Chase smiled at the chaos he had caused and snapped his fingers in the air. He was engulfed in a puff of smoke and when it cleared Chase had vanished along with his cats.

Omi was crying to himself and started running through the forest in search of the Dragon of Wind until he found what he was looking for. Raimundo was lying face down, in the grass, unconscious.

**The End! Of chapter 6 anyway...again thanks fur the Reeeeeviews...keep them coming. They make me smile at the compute! So anyway I just wanted to say thanks, keep reviewing, and keep reading! :]**


	7. Waking Up

**Life Of A Xiaolin Dragon**

Chapter 7: Waking Up

The sun shone down on the tan Brazilian boy. He was lying in the middle of a beach, smiling at the light caressing his face. Light waves were splashing in the alluring blue water. The relaxing sound helped him drift off to sleep. He slowly closed his eyes and allowed himself to be carried away. To sleep for an eternity in this serene paradise.

Suddenly the wind picked up and the sun was being hidden by grey clouds. The sound of the waves vanished and he was no longer lying on a soft beach. Now he was lying on the cold infirmary bed. The grey clouds were the ceiling of the cold dark room. Sounds of relief were the only noise now. Tears were stinging his dark emerald green eyes. He didn't want to go back, he wanted to stay in his sanctuary, where he was happy, and he wanted to stay there forever.

"He's waking up!" and excited Omi was saying. He started patting Raimundo's arm in order to make him get up quicker. Kimiko ran over followed by Clay, Dojo, and Master Fung.

Kimiko was sitting beside him holding his hand, Clay was at his other side with his hand on his shoulder and Omi was practically sitting on top of him. Master Fung had Dojo around his neck and was standing off to the side.

"I see our friend has awakened." Master Fung said calmly.

Raimundo suddenly realized what had happened; he was going back to reality. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to go back to the blue sky, relaxing waves, soft beach, and eternity of slumber. He shrugged Clays hand off and slipped out of Kimiko's grasp.

"No." He whispered. "Take me back, I want to go back."

"What do you mean?" Kimiko wondered.

Raimundo struggled to sit up. "I mean that I want to go back!" He screamed. "I don't want to be here...I want to go back to sleep! I want to go back to the place where I am happy!"

Master Fung started walking towards Raimundo slowly. Clay noticed his suddenly shocked expression. "What's wrong Master Fung?"

"Everybody leave now." Master Fung ordered.

Kimiko looked scared. "Not until you tell us why."

"It seems that Raimundo was slipping away." Master Fung stated. He placed a comforting hand on Raimundo's shoulder. "You will be better young monk."

"No I won't!" Rai screamed. "The pain will only get worse! Let me go!" He sat up and wind slowly started to swirl around the room. It got stronger as Raimundo's screams grew louder. The monks and Master Fung were pushed against the walls and were unable to escape. Raimundo took this time to jump out of the bed. He ran out of the room and slipped around the corner. Once he exited the doors the wind died down. The monks fell to the ground. Master Fung gathered himself quickly and walked over to the younger monks to make sure that they were all right. The dusted off their robes and ran in the direction of the Dragon of Wind.

They soon found him crying in a dark corner just outside of the infirmary. Kimiko hesitantly knelt down in front of him. She was afraid that he might use his wind powers again if she was too harsh. Clay, Omi, and Master Fung sat around her, enclosing Raimundo against the wall. Kimiko opened her mouth, ready to speak but Rai beat her to it.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. "Sometimes I get too mad and I overreact and when that happens I have no control." He finished his crying and looked up at his fellow dragons in training. "Well it is possible to control yourself but obviously I'm not good at that."

"What exactly was going through your mind there partner?" Clay asked concerned.

Raimundo sighed. He didn't know how to word his answer so that it sounded nicer. "I was on a beach. The sound of waves splashing and it just felt so nice. I was ready to go but then I came back."

Kimiko was crying at the news she had just heard and Clay was in utter shock. Master Fung couldn't even hide his emotions. Omi was the only one left confused.

"I do not understand. Where did Raimundo want to go?"

"Omi," Kimiko whimpered. "Raimundo was just saying to us that he wanted to die."

Tears started to well up in the young monk's eyes and Raimundo's eyes became watery as well.

"Why? Why would you want to stop living?" Kimiko asked. Her bottom lip was quivering uncontrollably.

"Because," Raimundo began, "I was happy there. When you're dead there is no sadness. In reality there is."

Dojo slithered himself so he was positioned on Raimundo's lap. He looked up at the boy with real concern on his face. "You need to explain something to us."

"What?" Rai sniffled.

"Anything." Dojo answered.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

Raimundo sat on a large, red chair stationed in a sitting room in the temple. Master Fung was in another chair on the opposite end of the room. Dojo was lying on the armrest. Clay, Kimiko, and Omi were on a couch that was to Raimundo's left. The closest to him was Omi. In the centre of all of them there was a large coffee table. On the coffee table were the pictures that were scattered throughout Raimundo's room.

Kimiko glanced around and knew what was on everybody's mind. None of them were going to say it so she decided to break the silence. "Why would you want to die?"

"I already told you." He sighed.

"I know, but why would you want to leave us forever?" She wiped away a tear out of the corner of her eye as she finished her question.

"I didn't think you guys would mind. I didn't think you cared." He confessed.

"Of course we care about you." Omi stated. "We were mad at you in the moment but you saved my life. You can't be evil at all if you do something like that. And now that we are talking about it, why did you jump in front of me. It was as if you were ready to die."

"I jumped in front of you because it was my mistake. You didn't deserve to die, I did. I couldn't see you as a lifeless body, that would be the worst thing of all." Raimundo started crying again. "If you were dead, any of you...I don't know what I would do. Anyway, I'm not scared of dying as long as it's for something important. Saving you was important."

Master Fung widened his eyes in realization. "That reminds me." He walked over to a confused Raimundo and handed out a blue sash. "You are now ready to be an apprentice. Anyone who is willing to sacrifice their lives for another is worthy of this ranking. Congratulations."

Raimundo took the belt and smiled at his master. "Thank you."

The other three monks clapped for their newest apprentice but weren't fully happy.

"Um Rai?" Clay asked. He was chosen to ask the question about Raimundo's mom because he was the calmest out of all of them. "There was something that may have pushed me over the edge when we were in the forest."

"What was that?" Raimundo questioned. He didn't like the hesitant tone of Clay's voice.

"Well you said that you got your teddy bear right before your mom died but she is in a family picture and you have your bear. We just wanted to know why you lied about your mom being dead when she's alive."

Raimundo turned teary eyed towards Kimiko. "You told them?"

"Well technically you didn't say that I couldn't." She replied.

"Fine." He turned to face everyone in the room to explain to them how they were wrong. "You guys have to stop assuming things. That's not my birth mom, when she died my dad re-married. That's my step mom." Raimundo was about to cry again but bit his lip to stop himself.

"Oh my gosh. Rai we're so sorry! Please don't cry." Kimiko begged.

Raimundo held up his hand. "No no no. That's not it." He wiped the remaining tears out of his eyes. "It's just that talking about this reminds me of my mom."

He picked up the picture of him and his family and stroked his hands across it. He showed the picture to his three friends and pointed to the baby in his step mother's arms. "That's Rico. I miss him the most. I never really got to see him grow up because he was still pretty young when I came to the temple. In this photo he is one, almost two though. I always looked after him because everyone was so busy looking after everyone else."

"That's so sweet." Kimiko smiled. She liked the thought of Raimundo being brotherly. She also liked that he was telling them about his life. He wasn't saying much but it was better than nothing.

Master Fung walked over to the four monks deep in conversation. "Raimundo could you please come to my office?"

"Sure." Rai answered.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

"Do you guys think this is right?" Clay asked.

He, Dojo, Kimiko, and Omi were pressed up against the door of Master Fung's office. They were trying to hear what was going because Master Fung usually didn't talk to people privately.

"Yes it is." Kimiko snapped. "We are just simply standing outside of a door and we just happen to be able to hear them."

"Well I still don't think it's ri-" He was cut off by Kimiko shushing him.

"I can't hear what they are saying."

Clay obliged and stayed quiet throughout the whole conversation.

"So why am I here Master Fung?"

"I just found this picture in your room"

"Oh god! Please it's not what you think."

"Give me another explanation then."

There was a long pause.

"So I guess you want me to leave the temple."

"I did."

"Huh?"

"At first I was outraged but then I was told that you saved Omi's life. That made me realize that you are meant to be here. Besides, you have no control over this matter."

"Thanks for understanding."

"You're welcome young monk. You may leave now."

The monks on the other side of the door scrambled to get in any nonchalant position. They had barely achieved their goal as the door handle turned and Raimundo stepped out.

"Hey! Um what was that all about?" Kimiko motioned towards Master Fung's office.

"Nothing." Raimundo mumbled.

_Now that Master Fung knows my life is ruined. He's going to find out more and soon everybody will. I guess it was only a matter of time but I wanted some time to just be happy with my friends. Oh well, I'll just cherish the time I have left. _

Dojo started itching himself uncontrollably.

"What Wu is it this time?" Clay asked.

"Well, first of all, have you guys heard of Ricardo Pedrosa?'

"No." They all answered. Everyone was telling the truth except for one certain Dragon of the Wind.

_Uh oh. This better not be what I think it is._ Raimundo thought.

"Well he was one of the greatest evils. He was ruthless and had no mercy. He killed anyone in his way just to get what he wanted. Luckily he was killed himself in a showdown. Nobody really knows what happened. As it turns out he was brothers with Raphael Ramussan, one of the greatest xiaolin dragons in the world. People say that he was the favourite child so Ricardo changed his last name and became evil and as revenge he killed his brother."

"He sounds horrible. I would hate to be associated with him." Kimiko scolded. "Killing your own brother is just plain evil."

Raimundo was trying so hard to control himself from using his wind powers. Thankfully Omi had to ask what Wu it was.

"It's called the Medallion of Pedrosa. We definitely need to get this one. It is one of the most valuable Shen Gong Wu out there."

_Oh no. I need to get out of here. They're definitely going to find out and I don't want to be here when they do._

"What does it do?" Kimiko asked. She was very interested.

"I don't know." Dojo replied sheepishly.

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not?" Kimiko yelled.

"Nobody knows what it does. Only a few people know how to work it and those people are the ones that you don't want to mess with. All I know is that it wasn't made by Dashi. There may be a picture of it in the Ancient Scroll though."

Kimiko pulled out the scroll and opened it to the Medallion of Pedrosa. It was a round pendent on a chain. On the pendent was a circular design.

"I've seen that before." Kimiko stated.

_Why would Raimundo have the Medallion of Pedrosa! The answer can't be good but I need to know what it is. _

She turned around, as did everyone else, to accuse the dragon of the wind. So it came as a shock to all of them that when they turned around, Raimundo wasn't there.

**Okay, Okay. I may not have given much explanation but it will all make sense in the next chapter. Anywho...please continue your reading and place your mouse a little bit below this message to that big blue button that allows you to review and review! I need one to continue but more would make me type faster! :D**


	8. Gong Yi Tempai

Thank you for all of your kind Reviews. I'm not going to ramble on much here, that's for the writing in bold at the bottom. So on with chapter 8!

**Life Of A Xiaolin Dragon**

Chapter 8: Gong Yi Tempai

"Get back here!" Clay shouted.

Raimundo was running out in to the courtyard and the rest of the monks and a little green dragon were all chasing him.

"No!" He shouted back.

"I'm getting tired of this." Clay muttered. He whipped out his rope and swung it in circles above his head. His hand let go and the rope soared through the air and caught the running xiaolin warrior.

"Nice shot Clay!" Kimiko cheered. Her happiness wasn't long lived because Raimundo became slightly translucent and ran right out of the ropes hold.

"How did he do that?" Omi protested. "And why can't I?"

"Omi, we can worry about that later right now we need to get Raimundo." Kimiko argued.

"Well how do we do that?" Clay asked. "You can't catch him. He can go through anything."

"Well then I might as well let him know what is on my mind before he gets away. RAIMUNDO!" Dojo screamed.

Raimundo turned around. He was curious of what Dojo had to say. Besides, if he wanted he could still escape.

"You may think you're a good guy, saving lives and all but you're not! Deep down you have been and always will be Evil!"

That made Raimundo stop in his tracks. He turned around and walked towards the dragon with a hurt look in his eye that was masked by anger. Once he was about a foot away he crossed his arms and waited for Dojo to say something else. He didn't so Raimundo sighed and replied to Dojo's retaliation with another question.

"Why do you think I'm evil?"

"You have the medallion of Pedrosa!" Dojo answered, throwing his hands up in the air.

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Well the how come at the mention of this Shen Gong Wu you ran away?" Dojo stated simply.

"I only wanted some fresh air. I started running when you guys started chasing."

Kimiko's eyes widened and she snapped her fingers. "That talk with you and Master Fung. What was that all about?"

"N-nothing." Rai stuttered. Suddenly his friends were starting to catch on and the worry was getting more evident in his eyes.

"Master Fung found something of yours that made you think that you were going to get kicked out, and he almost wanted you to. What's your secret?" Kimiko interrogated.

"I-I told you. It's nothing." Rai stammered.

"Yes it is!" Kimiko screamed. "The last time you kept secrets things got really bad."

Raimundo closed his eyes. Remembering how he had betrayed his friends, turned to the Heylin side again, and almost got his friends killed. "Maybe Dojo's right. Maybe I'm not meant to be here." Raimundo turned around to walk away but something grabbed his arm. He looked down to see a little yellow monk staring at him.

"You are meant to be here Raimundo." Omi said.

"We just want to know some stuff about you. You did promise that you would tell us." Kimiko added.

"Yes. Let the cat inside of the cage." Omi pleaded.

"That's 'let the cat out of the bag' Omi." Raimundo chuckled. "But this particular secret is too big to tell, right now."

Master Fung came out of the temple doors and walked over to where the apprentices were talking. "It would be the right thing to tell them young monk."

"But Master Fung," Raimundo argued. "If they find out they'll hate me."

"They may. But they may also hate you for not telling them what you're hiding."

Raimundo sighed. _Master Fung is right. I have to tell them. If they are truly my friends then they won't get mad. _

"Okay. Umm well I don't really know how to put this but uh here it goes." Raimundo paused and then he finished his answer very quickly in one breath. "My name is Raimundo Pedrosa and my dad is Ricardo Pedrosa."

"WHAT!" Dojo screamed. "YOU"RE A PEDROSA!"

"It's not my fault. I can't control who my dad is." Raimundo argued.

"Dojo please, it took Raimundo a great deal of courage to tell you this information. He clearly isn't evil because he saved your life Omi." Master Fung gave Dojo a look that told him to apologize.

Dojo slithered up on Master Fung's shoulder and looked Raimundo in the eye. "I'm sorry kid. I was just angry because Ricardo is one of the biggest evils ever. I just thought that you might be like him."

"I accept your apology." Mumbled Raimundo.

Kimiko walked over and hugged Raimundo and she thanked him for finally telling them a secret. Clay tipped his hat and said that the fact that Raimundo was a Pedrosa still didn't change the fact that he was still Raimundo.

"Raimundo?" Omi asked. "Did your father teach you that trick where you go through a solid object?"

"No, but he did teach me other stuff. He was just happy that there was another wind elemental in the family. My brother Ricardo taught me that one. He taught me a lot because my father couldn't really." Raimundo's voice quivered at the end of his sentence.

"What's wrong Rai?" Kimiko asked. "Why couldn't your dad teach you did something happen?"

Kimiko suddenly recalled what Dojo had said about Ricardo Pedrosa dying.

"Oh Rai I'm so sorry. I forgot what happened."

"I-It's okay." Rai muttered.

Suddenly Rai got tense and looked up into the sky. "They're here." He said.

"Who's here? What's wrong?" Kimiko asked.

"The other villains, they're here." Raimundo stated.

"How do you know?" Clay asked. "I don't hear anything."

"I can sense a disturbance in the wind. The shape and size of these disturbances tell me that Wuya, Chase, Jack, and Hannibal Roy Bean are coming.

"Ooooo, you must teach me this most helpful trick." Omi squealed.

"Sorry Omi, it's only something wind elementals can do."

Omi stuck his bottom lip out and made a grunting noise.

Suddenly there was a large explosion and everyone was flown back. The sky turned black and smoke was everywhere. Raimundo scrambled to his feet and was coughing uncontrollably.

_What the hell just happened? I hope the rest of them are okay. I'd better find them. If any of them are hurt somebody here is going to wish that they never came!_

While Raimundo was walking through the smoke he found the shroud of shadows lying in the grass. He decided to pick it up. It was one less Shen Gong Wu that the Heylin had. Then something caught his eye. It was a golden necklace gleaming against the contrasting grey smoke. Raimundo suddenly got scared and looked down at his neck. There was no medallion there.

_Shit! It got blasted off! I sure hope my friends are okay because I have to go get my medallion back._

As Raimundo ran to get his necklace and slapped his hand down on it, it started glowing. He looked up and saw a bean smiling devilishly at him.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Hannibal commanded.

"What's the challenge?" Raimundo snarled.

By this time everyone was crowded around them. They had seen the glowing light emitting from the medallion so they came to see who was competing in the showdown.

"It will be a fight. Last one standing wins." He started laughing maniacally.

"I accept. I'll wager the Shroud of Shadows."

Hannibal started chuckling. "And I'll wager the Crown of Nightmares."

Raimundo stared at him wide-eyed as the scenery began to change. A large platform made of rock was lifted into the air. Hannibal and Raimundo were placed on it ready to fight. Everyone else was scattered around on smaller rock platforms in view of where the showdown would take place.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" both challengers shouted in unison.

Nothing happened for a while. It was just a conversation between the two.

"You remember what happened the last time a showdown like this took place don't you boy?"

"Yes I do!" Raimundo screamed.

"Oh is somebody still upset that there daddy died." Hannibal laughed.

"Shut Up! You killed him and you will pay!"

"Oh I don't think so dear boy. You haven't changed. You're just as vulnerable as ever."

Raimundo's emerald green eyes were filled with tears and he was practically shaking with rage.

"You shut up right NOW!" he screamed. You are the reason my life started turning into a living hell!"

"And you didn't ruin mine? Have you forgotten that day? The day I defeated Ricardo Pedrosa? Well I guess I owe you a thanks. I couldn't have killed him without your help." Hannibal Roy Bean was now laughing at the sight of the dragon of wind.

Raimundo was now on his hands and knees crying. He couldn't get the image of his father dying out of his head. The light leaving his eyes, the colour leaving his face, the life leaving his body.

"Ah, it appears that you do remember. How does it feel knowing that you are the reason that your dad is no longer on this earth?"

"I told you to SHUT UP!" Raimundo got up to pounce at the oversized bean.

"Crown of Nightmares!" Hannibal shouted.

Rai was blown back a couple of feet and landed on his back as he was engulfed in a swirl of black smoke. Only his silhouette was visible but it was clear that Rai was in pain. He looked just like the black figure in the Ancient Scroll. Unlike the black figure Raimundo was screaming in agony. Chase and Wuya were smiling at the pain being inflicted on their least favourite Xioalin warrior. Jack was staring in awe at the power of the Crown of Nightmares. Omi was staring in horror at the pain Hannibal was causing and a few tears were slipping out of his saddened eyes. Clay was just staring at Hannibal Roy Bean with pure hatred. Kimiko was covering her ears from the sounds of pain from Raimundo. Dojo was shaking his head disapprovingly at the enlarged bean. Hannibal was causing the only other noise besides the agonizing screams. He was laughing. He was laughing at the pain he had caused, the revenge he had achieved.

"Stop it!" Kimiko shrieked. Everybody turned to hear. They were shocked at the amount of anger in her voice. "Stop laughing! This isn't a time for laughing. It's bad enough to hear your best friend screaming in pain but to have someone laughing at it is too much so just QUIT IT!" Fire was in her eyes even though they were filled with tears.

"Fine." Hannibal replied. "I'll just finish this showdown right now."

Dojo smacked his head. "That's just great, now he's going to have the Crown of Nightmares _and_ the Medallion of Pedrosa."

Hannibal was slowly getting closer to Rai when suddenly the smoke disappeared. Raimundo was breathing very heavily and he was still, quietly crying to himself.

"What happened to the smoke?" Kimiko asked.

"Well it only lasts for as long as Raimundo's memory does." Dojo answered.

"Come on Rai!" Clay shouted. "You can still win this thing. Just focus!"

Raimundo's eyes snapped open. _I have to win this. I need that medallion, I can't live without it. I need to win this, for dad._

Slowly Raimundo got to his feet and he stared at the murderer before him. He channelled all of his anger into wind energy and extended his arms out in front of him. A large tornado erupted from his hands and it was more than enough power to send Hannibal Roy Bean flying off of the platform, claiming Raimundo as the winner.

The scenery changed back to normal. Chase and Wuya were already out of sight and Jack had already taken off in his helipac. Hannibal shrunk down to his regular size and boarded the Ying-Yang bird. "Another day boy, you will see." And with that he flew off into the sky.

Raimundo was curled up on the ground. The Shroud of Shadows and Crown of Nightmares were scattered in the grass but Raimundo held the Medallion of Pedrosa close to his heart. He was still crying about the memory that he just had to relive.

Kimiko ran to his side. "Omi, go get Master Fung and take the shroud and the crown and put them in the vault."

Omi bowed in acceptance at Kimiko's order and ran off to complete his mission.

Kimiko placed her hand on Raimundo's shoulder. "Raimundo it's okay. You're okay."

Raimundo slowly got up and wiped the excess tears from his eyes. He sniffled a bit and placed the medallion back around his neck. Omi came back with Master Fung and they sat down around Raimundo so he was facing everyone.

"What was your memory young monk?" Master Fung asked concerned.

"I-It was m-my dad dying." He whimpered.

Clay gave him a compassionate look. "I know it's painful to talk about but do you think that you sorta explain. You need to talk more, it will hurt less. I know it helps me when I talk about my problems so you might wanna try it."

"O-Okay." Rai crossed his legs and cleared his throat. "My dad and Hannibal were in a showdown for the Moby Morpher. Hannibal wagered the Kuzusu Atom and my dad wagered the Gills of Hamatchi. It was the same showdown that I just did, a fight where you had to get knocked off of a platform. I was only five at the time. I and my siblings were watching the whole thing just like you guys were. We had the Ying-Yang Yo-yo in our possession. My dad had them on him but gave them to us because he didn't want to use them in the showdown. He knew he wasn't going to use the Gills of Hamatchi; he was just going to rely on his wind powers. Unfortunately wind elementals can't pass through magical objects because when real wind goes through it is altered so if a wind elemental was to go through you would just get hit by whatever was being aimed at you. Hannibal used the Kuzusu Atom and it hit my dad's leg. He fell and I cried and used my wind powers to fly me over to where he was. He started yelling at me to go back but I said no, I didn't want to leave him. He gave me the medallion and said to me that he knew I would do the right thing in life, and that he was proud of me." Raimundo started crying.

Kimiko took his hand and consoled him. "You don't have to finish if you don't want to."

"No, no I have to do this." He sniffled. "Okay so while I was talking to my dad I was also distracting him. H-Hannibal Bean aimed the Kuzusu Atom at him and then I saw the light leave my dad's eyes. In the blink of an eye he wasn't there anymore, he was blown in to a million pieces and it's all of my fault." He started crying some more. Kimiko was about to interrupt him again but he held up his hand to stop her.

"I'm not done. When my dad died I got incredibly mad at Hannibal. I flew back to where my siblings were and secretly took the Ying-Yang Yo-yo out of my brother's pocket. We were back on the ground and Hannibal was turning to go away. I ran up behind him and with my powers pushed him to the ground. When he turned around I already had the Yo-yo in my hand and had called its name. He was sucked back into the Ying-Yang world but before he was totally gone he swore that he would kill me the same way that he did my father." Raimundo just stared around to see how everyone had reacted to his news.

Kimiko had tears in her eyes along with Clay, Omi, and even Dojo. Master Fung looked confused. "I do not understand. Hannibal was in the Ying-Yang world for much longer than that."

"Oh well he was put in a long time ago but got out. Some idiot found the Yo-yo and freed him. My dad found out and took the Ying-Yang Yo-yo. And then you pretty much know what happened next." Raimundo answered.

"I can't believe you put Hannibal back into the Ying-Yang world! That's amazing!" Kimiko announced.

Raimundo blushed a little bit and muttered a quiet thanks. He always blushed when Kimiko was proud of him.

"So," Dojo said excitedly. "What does the Medallion of Pedrosa do?"

"Sorry Dojo, can't tell ya."

"Why not?"

"The Heylin side may find out and that wouldn't be good."

Dojo crossed his arms in disappointment.

Omi then piped up. "Have you ever used the Medallion of Pedrosa?"

"Yup. But not a lot, only when I need to." Raimundo replied.

Suddenly something black was visible in the sky. Everybody looked up in confusion. As the figure drew closer it sped up until it hurtled itself right at Raimundo. They started rolling so that at one moment Raimundo was at the top but another moment he was at the bottom. They were throwing punches at each other and kicking as well. Nobody knew what to do. They were all angry that some random intruder was just beating their best friend. Kimiko was going to go in there and split things up until she heard Raimundo laughing. Now the monks and Dojo were really confused. After about five minutes Raimundo had pinned down his opponent and shouted "I win!" He got off and offered his hand to the person lying on the grass who took it. They dusted themselves off and then embraced in a tight hug.

"I've missed you." Raimundo said.

"Not as much as I've missed you." replied the other boy.

He looked to be about twenty years old. He had the same dark brown hair as Raimundo but his was shorter and not as messy. The hair at the front of his head was spiked up with gel which revealed his eyes. They were a very dark blue which stood out against his tan skin. He was taller than Raimundo by a couple of inches and wore light blue jeans with a black T-shirt.

"Mind introducin' us." asked Clay.

"Oh sorry guys." Raimundo said. He put one arm around the boys shoulder. "I'm just shocked that he's here."

"Well who is he?" Omi inquired.

"Meet my brother, Ricardo."

**Finally done...phew. I am extremely happy for all of your reviews (as I have said above) and would appreciate more. For once I am at a loss of words for what to type here. (Well that sure took up more space...good plan, good plan.) I don't even know what I'm typing anymore but please review! Thank you! Unless you didn't review, then I say Please review! **


	9. Truth or Dare

**Life Of A Xiaolin Dragon**

Chapter 9: Truth or Dare

_He's here! He's really here! I haven't seen him in so long, yet he hasn't changed a bit. His eyes are still that deep, sapphire blue. They still look stern on the surface, strong and tough like nothing gets to him. I know for a fact that that isn't true. If you dig a little deeper you see his playful, reckless side. He is just as carefree as I am, well maybe not as much. I miss him so much and I have so many questions to ask him, so many stories to tell him._

"How is everybody else doing? How come you came? How long are you staying?" Raimundo burst out with questions. There was so much that he wanted to know and now Ricardo was here with the answers.

"Whoa, Whoa." Ricardo held his hands up defensively. "Stop bombarding me with questions!"

"Sorry." Rai laughed. "I'm just so happy that you're here."

"I'm happy that I'm here too." Ricardo smiled. "So now let's take things one question at a time, okay."

"Alright. So why are you here?"

Ricardo stuck his finger out towards the pendant hanging around Rai's neck and flicked it. "It activated."

"Oh, right" Raimundo's smile vanished as he recalled the incident that happened not to long before.

Dojo looked at Ricardo in confusion. "You can sense wu?"

"No, I can't but I am a wind elemental and as you obviously know so is Rai." He glanced around at the confused faces and took it as his cue to explain further. "Well we can't communicate with each other but you can sort of get a sense of what is going on with them."

"Still confused." Dojo said.

Ricardo sighed. "I know, it's hard to explain. Well, it's like you're calling out to that person."

"I didn't call out to you though." Raimundo inquired.

"I know. I just checked in on you and it just so happened that I figured out that the Medallion of Pedrosa went active so I came over right away."

"Why did you check in on me?"

"I always do." Ricardo confessed.

"Really?"

"Rai, you're my little brother. I haven't seen you in a year and even before you were either away from home or...you know."

Raimundo started to get quiet. He didn't like thinking about what Ricardo had meant by 'you know'. Ricardo got the hint and changed the subject.

"So you must be the other xiaolin monks, it's nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand to each of them which they shook and replied back with their names. When he had reached Dojo there wasn't a hand there to greet him. Instead they were crossed and an accusing face was staring up at him.

"What's wrong?" Ricardo asked.

"So you taught Raimundo some of his moves, who taught you?"

"My dad. Why is that important?"

Raimundo rolled his eyes and gave a little glare directed at Dojo. "He knows about dad. It makes him kinda crazy."

"Well maybe it makes me crazy because one of the most evil villains in the world had eight kids and he taught two of them his best moves!" Dojo shouted angrily.

Ricardo chuckled to himself. "Well then this ought to make you mental. Not only were Rai and I taught by our dad, Ricardo Pedrosa, we were also taught by our uncle, Raphael Ramussan."

Dojo's jaw practically dropped to the floor. "Y-y-you were taught by Raphael Ramussan?"

"Yeah." Raimundo answered. "Wait. Dojo you knew that he was my uncle, why is it such a shock that I was trained by him a few times?"

"Well maybe it's because your no-good father killed him, how could he have trained you if he was dead?"

"WHAT! Whoever said that my dad killed him?" Rai slowly started to step closer to Dojo. "My dad would NEVER kill his own brother! How dare you assume such a thing!"

"But all the scrolls stated that-"

"Screw the ancient scrolls! I'm telling you that _my_ father did NOT kill my uncle! I think I would know the correct answer seeing as it is my family that you are talking about!" Rai retorted.

He was fuming with anger and Ricardo wasn't any different.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. Nobody has been told the true story, speaking of which..." Dojo looked up at the two Pedrosa's and batted his eyes.

Ricardo looked at Raimundo with an annoyed look in his eye. "This is what you have to go through?"

"Every day." Raimundo replied.

"Ahem" Clay coughed.

Everybody looked at him, waiting for what he had to say.

"Can we just get on with the story there partners?"

"I guess I'll tell it." Ricardo sighed. He sat cross legged in the grass and everyone else followed suit until they were positioned in a large circle.

"You see, my dad was always in the shadows of my brother. Raphael was always praised and my dad rarely ever was. He felt like he was the least favourite so one day when he was older he ran away for a life of villainy. He was mainly into thievery and as soon as he learned about shen gong wu they were his new target. After travelling the world he came back to Brazil and married Leah. My dad was married to her for twelve years and Raphael came to meet him and his new family. Unfortunately the police showed up.

"Why did they come? Did they know that Ricardo was going to kill Raphael?" Dojo asked.

"Well, contrary to your beliefs my dad did not kill my uncle, he didn't kill anyone unless he was sure that they were going to kill him but he hated to do it."

"Oh." Said a suddenly very quiet Dojo. "I always thought that he was a murderer."

"Most people did because he was framed." Spat an angered Raimundo.

"What?" Kimiko asked sympathetically.

"The police had found out where my dad was located." Ricardo began. "They cornered him and were planning on killing him because of all the villainy he had caused. Raphael was outraged because he thought that there judgement was wrong. My dad told him to calm down and said that it was his time. He admitted to his crimes and was willing to take the consequences, even if that meant losing his life. As a dagger was about to plunge him in the heart Raphael stepped in the way causing himself to die instead." Both of the brothers dropped their heads at the memory of their uncle's death.

"So how come everyone thinks that your father killed Raphael?" Kimiko asked.

"Well," Rai said in a sarcastically happy way. "Because the police were _so_ good at caring for their people they framed my father as the murderer to hide up the fact that they were the real ones who killed him. They were the ones who ended my uncle's life. They are the real, heartless, murderers that ruined. My! LIFE!"

Ricardo placed a hand on his little brother's back. "Calm down Rai. It's okay, everything's okay."

Raimundo's breathing started to slow down and he looked up at his fellow monks in training and a tiny dragon.

"I'm so sorry kid." Dojo perked up. "I never should have accused your dad when I didn't know the true story."

"Thanks Dojo." Rai smiled.

There was an awkward silence because nobody knew how to strike a new conversation. Suddenly Clay opened his mouth. "How 'bout we all partake in a little game of truth or dare?"

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

Everybody was laughing at Kimiko's impression of Omi.

"This is moooost troubling. None of you are as good as me so once again it is up to the greatest Xiaolin Apprentice to save the day." Kimiko tried to imitate Omi's voice as good as possible.

"I do not sound like that!" grunted an angered Omi.

"Yes you do cue ball." Raimundo laughed.

"Even I know that's a good impression and I've only been here for a couple of hours." Ricardo chuckled.

"Alright Kimiko, since you got the dare you get to ask somebody else now." Clay announced.

"Well then I guess I'll choose you. Truth or Dare?"

Clay took a minute to think and the replied with his answer. "Dare."

"Oh, alright. I dare you to...go tell Master Fung that he is the best master in the world and then you have to hug him."

Everybody burst out in giggles except for one certain cowboy.

"I aint huggin' Master Fung!" Clay crossed his arms across his chest and nodded defensively.

"Oh yes you are!" Kimiko laughed. "You have to, you got dared. You can't say no to a dare."

Clay made no hesitation to get up so Kimiko decided to help him out a bit. "Master Fung could you come out here now?" She shouted.

Clay's eyes widened in shock at what Kimiko had just done. She was just smiling from ear to ear. As soon as Master Fung came out Kimiko hushed everyone and pushed Clay towards him. Clay glared at her and then turned to his master.

"Master Fung."

"What is it young Dragon of Earth?"

"I just think that...you're the best master EVER!" Clay then hugged a shocked looking Master Fung.

"Um, uh thanks?" Master Fung abruptly turned around and walked back into the temple. As soon s he was gone everyone let out the laughter that they had been holding in. Clay couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Alright Clay, now you get to ask somebody." Kimiko said.

"Okay. Raimundo, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Oh, I would've expected you to choose dare."

"Well I'm tired." Rai groaned.

"Hmm...I got it! How come you are scared of jellyfish?"

Ricardo let out a sharp breath and started shaking slightly. He ran his fingers through his hair and let his hand stay there as he stared at the ground.

"What is wrong?" Asked Omi.

"Nothing is wrong." Raimundo said. "Ricardo is just overreacting."

"No I'm not!" Ricardo snapped.

Everybody jumped back at his sudden outburst. "I'm sorry." Clay whispered. "I can ask something else."

"No." Raimundo took in a deep breath. "I should tell you. Well the reason I'm scared of jellyfish is because I had a bad experience as a kid."

_~Flashback~_

_It was a perfect day for the beach. Four of the Pedrosa siblings snuck away from their home to take advantage of the bright Brazilian sun. Once they got there a little Raimundo was tugging on Reanna's arm. _

"_I want to go surfing. Can I go? Can I go? Can I go?"_

"_I'm sorry Rai. That's too dangerous for a five year old."_

_Raimundo pouted and sat down in the sand, upset that he couldn't go. _

_Ricardo looked at his little brother. He crouched down so he was at his level and looked him in the eye. "How about Reanna and Raphael stay here and build a sand castle,"_

_Raphael's eyes lit up and he grabbed a shovel and bucket and began building already._

"_While me and you go out on a boat." Ricardo finished. _

_Raimundo jumped up and ran to the nearest boat. Ricardo laughed and followed behind. _

_They were out for about twenty minutes and Rai was enjoying every minute. Suddenly a big storm hit and the lifeguard called everybody who was out in the water inside. Reanna and Raphael put the beach toys back in the 'free toys' bin and waited for their brothers to get back. _

_Waves were starting to pick up and they were getting higher and higher. _

"_Raimundo! Get away from the edge. It's dangerous." _

_The little boy was looking over the edge of the boat but turned around at his older brother's command. As he did so a huge wave came crashing down on the boat and when the water cleared there weren't any Pedrosa boys._

"_Raimundo! Ricardo!" Reanna screamed. _

_Ricardo came up from the water, panting and trying to catch his breath. "Raimundo! Raimundo where are you?" _

_Suddenly a little boy emerged from the water splashing around. "Ricardo...help...I can't...swim."_

_Ricardo started swimming towards his little brother but he suddenly went stiff and started sinking. _

"_Raimundo!" Reanna shrieked from the beach. She ran to the lifeguard and told him the situation. He ran into the water and swam out to where Ricardo was. _

"_M-my little b-brother. I c-can't find h-him. He can't swim." Ricardo started panicking. _

"_Don't worry we'll get him." The lifeguard comforted. _

_Raimundo was slowly going down further into the water. He saw the light from the sun getting washed out by the darkness that was invading his vision. He felt something soft on his back that he knew was the sand. Next he felt something wrap around his wrist. He didn't know what that was but his mind was elsewhere. He closed his eyes and let the water wash over him, let himself become a part of the ocean. _

"Oh my gosh Rai. What happened?" Kimiko asked. All attention was on him except for Ricardo who tried to hold his tears back.

"Well the doctors say that I should have died but luckily the lifeguard pulled me out in just enough time. I ended up getting stung by the jellyfish three times."

"I'm sorry Rai." Clay said. "I didn't expect it to be a near death kinda story."

"That's okay." Raimundo muttered.

"I'm tired." Ricardo stood up and started walking into the temple. "I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight."

"Um, yeah. I think Ricardo is right with the whole, getting some sleep, thing. I'm going to hit the hay as well. Night." Raimundo waved before he walked through the temple doors as well.

The three Xiaolin Dragons and Dojo all looked around at each other with the same, sceptical expression.

"There is something else they're not telling us." Kimiko announced.

Dojo started to chuckle to himself. "And I thought that all of the secrets were over."

**Okay so this is a little shorter but whatever. I would like to say thank you for your reviews and I would like to thank you guys who gave extra long reviews. Those are the best to read! Anyway please continue your reading and your reviewing! **


	10. Devil Child

Okay so, thanks to everyone who gave me reviews, they made me immensely happy! :D I'm just going to get right to the story so here ya go!

**Life Of A Xiaolin Dragon**

Chapter 10: Devil Child

Ricardo woke up with a sore back, caused by having to sleep on the couch. He let out a loud yawn while stretching his arms outwards, away from his body. He then sat up and swung his legs off of the edge while he held his head in his hands.

_Why hasn't Rai told anyone? Well I guess I can't say I'm surprised, he's not the most talkative person but these are his teammates. They seem to really care about him and if I know my brother then he cares about them with all of his life. Come to think of it that's probably why he's not telling them much. I really wish that he would, it would make his life easier. If he keeps everything inside he's just going to get more depressed. I just wish he was more open to trusting people but then again if I were in his shoes I'd have trouble as well._

The sound of footsteps down the hall broke Ricardo's train of thought. He followed the three xiaolin dragons until they reached the dining hall and sat down for breakfast.

"So where's Rai?" Ricardo asked.

"Probably still in bed." Clay answered.

"Really?"

Kimiko looked at him stunned. "Why is that so strange?"

Ricardo suddenly remembered why Raimundo got up so early back home and mentally slapped himself in the face. "It's uh...nothing. Rai just always got up early at our house."

Everyone was staring at him, opened mouth, with a spoon full of cereal hovering in front of their faces.

"Now that is something that I would like to see!" Kimiko exclaimed. "Rai waking up early."

Clay nodded in agreement while taking a bite of his cereal. "How come he was up early before and not now?"

"Well...he doesn't get up early now because...um...well China and Brazil have a thirteen hour time difference...he's bound to be tired." Ricardo laughed nervously.

Kimiko folded her arms across her chest and had an angry face on. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a bad liar?"

"Well yeah. I was never good at thinking up a good excu...oh. Kinda just blew it there didn't I?"

"A bit." Kimiko mocked. "What's the real reason? It shouldn't be a big deal."

"But it is a big deal." Ricardo replied quietly.

"Could you pleeeeeease tell us this information that you posses!" Omi squealed.

Ricardo sighed._ I don't want to give too much away. Maybe if I lead them on to it they'll figure it out for themselves. Well, Rai would have to tell them sooner or later._

"Do you remember that picture of Rai in a hospital bed?"

Everybody started to fidget in their seats at the mention of the picture they all despised so much.

"H-how do you know about that?" Kimiko stuttered.

"I'm his brother." Ricardo explained. "Of course I know!"

"Well how do you know that we know?" Clay shot back. The less they talked about it the better but on the other hand, Clay really wanted to know.

"Please, we talked about everything that has happened. It's been forever since we've seen each other."

"Well what is the importance of the photo then?" Omi asked.

"When he got stung by the jellyfish the doctors said that he should have died, but instead he survived. Do you remember what it said on the back of the picture?"

Kimiko racked her brain for the answers though it didn't take long. Truth be told she never forgot one bit of that picture. "It said a reminder that he had survived. Wait! Was that a picture of him after the jellyfish accident?"

"Uh...no. The reason I got so upset about him telling you about that incident was because it reminded me of something else, something...worse. That's why I went to bed right away."

"Well why was he in the hospital again?" Kimiko asked. She hated thinking about it and now Ricardo wasn't getting to the point.

Ricardo tried to think of another way to explain it. "Oh! You guys remember that family picture we have, but the one with Shelly and John?"

"Yeah" all of the apprentices replied.

"Well there is a reason that John looked evil, and a reason that Rai looked scared." Ricardo searched around the table, waiting for anybody to clue in.

Kimiko's eyes suddenly widened with realization. "Wait your not implying that he was..."

Ricardo just bit his lip and nodded his head. Then Clay was added to the loop. "His father really did that?"

"He wasn't a father" Ricardo snorted. "But yeah...he really did that."

Omi was still confused. "I do not understand!" he shouted while his fists pounded the table.

Master Fung walked in with Dojo around his neck as this was happening. "What's wrong Omi?" Master Fung asked questioningly.

"I do not know." He answered. "Nobody will tell me!"

"Calm down young one." Master Fung advised. He averted his attention to Ricardo. "May you please explain whatever it is that Omi does not know."

"Okay. Omi, what I was saying was that when Rai was back home our step-dad, John, beat him."

Raimundo was still tired from waking up but he managed to change into his xiaolin robes and walk to where everyone was having breakfast. He suddenly perked up and realized the huge secret that Ricardo had told everybody. He didn't want to scream but he couldn't keep his anger inside for another second.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST TELL THEM?"

Ricardo turned around, as did everyone else. He slowly started standing up to make his way over to his brother.

"Rai I just-"

"Forget it! You're my brother; I'm supposed to be able to trust you!" He ran away from his brother and from the monks, he ran until he was under a giant willow tree in the courtyard. It was his favourite place to be and he just wanted to sit and relax.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

Everybody sat staring at their empty bowls. Nobody said anything but a question still lingered in the air.

"So," Dojo announced, breaking the silence. "Who wants to talk to Rai first?"

Everybody looked around the room nervously, everybody wanted to know what was wrong but nobody wanted to be the one to receive the information.

Kimiko sighed. _Maybe I should go. I mean, Dojo's no help, Master Fung won't understand a teenager's problems, Omi doesn't know what's going on, Clay can't compare, and Ricardo already knows but won't tell us. Besides, me and Rai are close and he did confess to me about his mom already...I think I will go._

"I'll go out and talk to Rai." Kimiko offered.

Everybody looked up and stared at Kimiko with either happiness or confusion.

"Are ya sure you wanna do that partner?" Clay asked.

"Yes. It makes the most sense."

Ricardo cupped his hand around his chin. "I think you're right. He would like to talk to you more."

_Did Ricardo just say that Rai would like to talk to me more? Does this mean that they talk about me! Wait...Kimiko snap out of it! You just figured out that your best friend got beaten and this is what you're thinking about._

Kimiko got out of her sat and walked outside and soon found Raimundo leaning against a tree with his eyes closed.

As soon as Kimiko placed her foot outside of the temple one of his eyes opened and stared right at her. He then turned around so now she was facing his back.

She sighed and continued to walk forward. She was standing a couple inches away from him and as soon as her finger was about to tap his shoulder he began to speak.

"What do you want?" he replied coldly.

"I just wanted to talk." Kimiko sat down next to him and waited for a response. She didn't get one so she continued. "Please Raimundo. I mean, wouldn't you want to know if it was the other way around. If I was in your position you would be hounding me with questions."

At this Rai turned around so he was sitting next to Kimiko with his hands resting on his knees. "But it's not the other way around. I'm still me."

Kimiko looked at his eyes. He had been crying but he wasn't shedding any tears now. She knew this was personal but she and the others had a right to know.

"Can you please just explain...I promise I won't judge you."

"Really?"

"Well maybe a little." Kimiko giggled.

Rai laughed a little too which made Kimiko's heart race.

"Well there's not much to explain. My step-dad hated me so he beat me up every day."

"Why did he beat you?"

"Because I was the sixth born and he was very superstitious. He believed that since I was the sixth born and was born on the sixth he declared that I was the devil child. It didn't help that I was also a wind elemental."

"He called you 'Devil Child'?"

"Every day. When he found me in the morning he would call me devil child and beat me. When I disobeyed him he would call me devil child and beat me. If I disgraced him in any way he would call me devil child and beat me." Raimundo started shaking slightly but managed to control his tears.

Kimiko on the other hand wasn't too good at that so her face was starting to get wet. "That's horrible."

They sat there in silence for a while until something dawned on Kimiko. "What did you mean when you said that he 'found you'?"

Raimundo cleared his throat a bit. "Well every morning I would get up early and hide from him. He would of course find me and I'd get beaten."

"Oh. So that's why you got up early."

"Mhmm." He replied softly.

"I'm really sorry that that had to happen to you. I won't tell any of the others."

"It's okay and besides. They know anyway."

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked. She was pretty confused now.

"Omi, Clay, and Dojo are hiding behind that bush." He directed with his finger to a large shrub that was about ten metres away.

As if on cue they all came out of their hiding places and walked over and plopped down if front of Raimundo and Kimiko.

"How did ya know we were there?"

"I can sense movements in the wind...remember."

"Oh, right." Clay sighed in defeat.

Dojo slithered up Raimundo's leg until he was sitting on his knees. "I'm sorry all of that happened to you." He said. "I'm even sorrier for making your life here harder than it needs to be."

"That's okay Dojo." Rai replied.

"Well let's face it." Omi announced. "I've had a harder life than anyone. At least you weren't and orphan."

Raimundo just looked down and tried to avoid everyone's gaze.

Dojo suddenly started to realize why Raimundo had gotten quiet.

"YOU'RE AN ORPHAN?"

"Well...maybe...a little." Raimundo replied. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"WHAT!" Everybody shouted in unison.

Rai quickly tried to change the subject. "Where are Ricardo and Master Fung?"

"Inside having tea." Omi answered. "But no swapping the lesson!"

"I think you mean 'no changing the subject'." Raimundo corrected.

"Raimundo! Just shut up and tell us why you're an orphan!" Kimiko screamed.

"Well it's kinda hard to shut up and tell a story at the same time." He replied with a smirk.

"You know what I mean!" Kimiko fumed.

"Fine." Raimundo muttered. "Just know that this is hard for me to talk about. I'm only doing it so we can become closer as friends."

Everybody nodded and patiently waited for him to start.

"I started getting beaten when I was six. It was going on for a year until my step-mom Shelly found out. She tried to get John to stop but he wouldn't and just ended up lashing out at her. She came to me one night and we snuck out. She put me up for adoption and told me it wasn't because she didn't love me, it was my only way to escape. I asked if she would be okay and she told me not to worry."

"Well then it wasn't a bad thing then." Clay said.

Raimundo let out a heartless laugh. "Yeah. Having to leave my family forever is just peachy!"

"Well yeah I guess that sucks." Clay suddenly felt stupid for forgetting about that part. "But at least your step-mom gave you up for a good reason."

"Well yeah that's true. However John killed her two days after when he found out."

Omi suddenly went quiet. "I must apologize. I did not realize that your life was as hard as it is."

Raimundo took a deep breath to control him from crying anymore. "When I found out that she died I ran away from the orphanage. Nobody was buying me anyway because I was seven and didn't really behave well."

"Surprise, surprise." Kimiko said sarcastically.

Raimundo playfully hit her in the arm and finished off his story. "My dad found me again when I was eleven. He beat me even harder that time and it went on for three years. I felt that there was no more reason to live until Master Fung came to my door. He offered me a place at the temple. My dad sent him away but I was secretly watching. I used my wind powers to escape the house which was hard because I was already drained of so much energy. I managed to get on a plane. Apparently they give you a cheaper ticket when you look half dead. And well, now I'm here."

Clay patted his friend on the shoulder and thanked him for telling them about his past a little more. Omi and Kimiko both hugged him but Raimundo felt a stranger sensation when Kimiko's arms wrapped around his body.

_I'm glad I told them but I still don't feel different. Nothing has changed and I thought it would. I still feel that they don't trust me._

Raimundo got up and started to walk inside the temple.

"Where are you going Rai?" Kimiko asked with a hint of concern on her voice.

"I'm just going to get some lunch." Rai answered.

Kimiko suddenly realized that she was hungry too. She followed Rai into the temple but when she turned the corner he wasn't there anymore. She grabbed and apple out of the fridge and started looking around the temple to find him. The only people she found were Omi, Clay, and Master Fung. Well there was also Dojo but he would be put under the 'dragon' category.

Master Fung was just meditating so Kimiko decided not to bother him. However, Omi and Clay were just eating so she decided to explain the dilemma to them.

"Have you guys seen Rai?"

"Nope." They both said with mouthfuls of noodles.

"Well I can't find him. Come to think of it I can't even find Ricardo."

The three monks began to search until they came across the courtyard. They saw Ricardo sitting on the ground and staring blankly at the ground though there was a bit of sadness behind his eyes.

They all walked over to him and sat down beside him. They looked up in the sky and saw the back of Raimundo sitting on the temple roof looking up at the stars "He only does this when he's sad." Ricardo said.

They all looked at him and he patted the grass next to him, inviting them to sit down. They did so and just sat there in complete silence.

Raimundo placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky. Ricardo just sighed.

The sudden noise was enough to break the hypnotic state everyone was in from watching the sky. Finally something clicked.

"What did you mean before when you said that he only does this when he's sad?" Kimiko asked

"Whenever Rai needs to vent out his feelings he looks at the stars and he just thinks about stuff."

"Do you know what could be upsetting him?" Kimiko asked.

"Well it could be that he told us 'bout his past." Clay suggested.

"I don't think so Clay. He didn't seem upset about telling us, just upset about the memories." Kimiko struggled to see what was bothering him.

"He doesn't trust us." Omi whispered.

"What was that partner?" Clay asked.

"When he finished his story I saw the look in his eye. It seemed that he didn't trust us anymore. I've seen that look before when he was with Wuya."

Ricardo suddenly remembered something. "No Omi, that's not it. Rai trusts you guys, he just doesn't think that you guys trust him."

"How do you know?" Kimiko asked.

"He was mumbling something in his sleep. He does that when a lot is on his mind."

"Well then why doesn't he trust us?" Kimiko asked.

"Don't take it personally." Ricardo said. "Rai doesn't even trust himself."

**Okay...finally done Chapter 10...WOOT! Thankyou everyone for reading this and now please. Please! PLEASE! ****REVIEW!**** That would be great...the more reviews the better! :D Thnx!**


	11. A Clouded Mind

Thank you everyone for all of those kind, kind, kind reviews. On with the 11th chapter!

**Life Of A Xiaolin Dragon**

Chapter 11: A Clouded Mind

_It's like I don't even know him anymore! _Kimiko thought. _Just when I'm certain he's a cocky jerk he gets sensitive, then once I think everything's fine I find out that he doesn't trust us, his own teammates! The thing I really don't get is how he can't trust himself. I mean, not trusting others is normal but to be unsure of yourself...there's still something he's not telling us. I just wish he was more open!_

All of the monks and Ricardo had boarded Dojo and were headed towards Rio de Janeiro.

"What's the shen gong wu?" Clay asked.

Kimiko opened the scroll up to show an image of a black figure holding a necklace. It was a circle with an hourglass in the middle that was hanging off of a long chain. It was aimed at another figure at the opposite end and he began to run around in circles and jump up and down.

"It's the Hourglass of Shì. It can change someone's mind to think like a young child. It can actually be very useful in battle because the opponent will become very vulnerable."

"We must not let the forces of evil place feet on this most wondrous shen gong wu." Omi stated.

"I think you mean 'lay hands' little buddy." Clay chuckled. "Hey Rai, aren't you from Rio?"

Raimundo looked down at his lap. He wasn't talking much ever since he told them about his past.

"Well technically, no."

There was a long awkward pause where everyone waited for the rest of his answer.

Ricardo sighed at the sight of his depressed brother and explained the situation to Clay.

"Well we all grew up in Rio but Rai was born in Tobiaras, Brazil."

Clay nodded his head slightly to show that he had taken in the information.

After a while in silence Dojo had finally announced that they had arrived in Rio. Everyone took a look at their surroundings and Kimiko was in awe.

"Wow. This place is beautiful."

Raimundo looked back at Ricardo and they both had the same worried expression on their faces. Their silent conversation didn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong?" Clay asked.

"Nothing." They replied in unison.

Clay was starting to get fed up with that answer. "Well it is something and I'm not droppin' the subject until you answer me."

Raimundo just looked ahead and let the wind flow through his hair. "It's just the bad part of Rio. There are deaths and stuff like that."

"Something tells me that you experienced 'stuff like that'." Kimiko placed her hand on Rai's shoulder to comfort him. He shrugged it off in an aggressive manner and turned back at her with a blank expression in his eyes.

"Why do you care?" he spat.

Kimiko was thrown off guard at his strange reaction to her kindness. "Rai, I was just trying to make you feel better. Just because we don't know what's wrong with you doesn't mean we can't help!"

"I don't need your help!" He shouted in an outrage. "I'm not just some machine that needs fixing so it can work right. People aren't always happy you know!"

"What are you talking about? I know people aren't always happy!" The young dragon of fire was starting to get angrier.

"Well a spoiled rich girl like you couldn't possibly know what it's like to have to suffer. The worst you probably had to face was if your daddy didn't get you what you wanted!"

Kimiko raised her right fist, aiming it at Raimundo's face but a strong hand held her back. She looked up to see Clay's disappointed expression staring at her.

"Just leave him be. He's not worth it." He stated softly.

Kimiko just shook with anger and managed to free her arm from Clay's grasp and pointed a finger at Raimundo.

"How dare you make an accusation like that! I had to deal with my mom dying when I was only five years old!" tears started streaming down Kimiko's face.

Ricardo felt sorry for Raimundo but enough was enough. "Raimundo...what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself."

Raimundo let out a heartless laugh and looked up at the sky as Dojo landed in an empty alley.

"How would you know what 'myself' is. You don't know me."

"Of course I do! You're my brother...I know everything about you."

"We were close but let's face it. You were too busy taking care of the family to notice me. Only when I was hurt did you care but you always sent somebody else to help."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is! It's okay though. I'm used to being forgotten...it's no big deal." Raimundo slowly turned around and started walking away."

Ricardo was trying his best to hold back tears. "Raimundo! I never forgot about you!"

Rai turned around casually with a small, fake, smile on his face. "It's okay, you had other people to worry about...you didn't have time for me."

Ricardo just stared at his brother in shock at what he had said. What shocked him the most was that Raimundo was right.

"I'm so sorry Rai. I never realized that I did that."

"It's alright." Raimundo nodded. He turned around again to walk away but was stopped again by a rather confused monk pulling at his sleeve.

"Where are you going?" Omi asked.

"Just looking for the shen gong wu." Raimundo muttered.

"Well then I will accompany you so that you don't get lonely on your journey."

"I would actually like to go alone Omi."

The bald monk looked crestfallen at Raimundo's words. "Do you not like me?"

"No Omi, that's not it. I just want to spend some time by myself."

Raimundo gave a weak smile to his fellow monks, brother, and dragon and set off on a short walk.

When he was out of sight he let a few tears escape his eyes but quickly wiped them away. Due to his emotions clouding his concentration he didn't notice two figures approaching him...and they weren't empty handed.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs


	12. Time to Talk

Again, sorry about the lateness...I'm finding less and less time to write these and I applaud those of you who can. I don't really have much else to say but nobody really reads these little author note things anyway so it doesn't matter...all you guys want is the story so here ya go...

**Life of a Xiaolin Dragon**

Chapter 12: Time to Talk

He didn't know why he was walking down here. He could be with his friends, where he was safer.

_What am I thinking? I wouldn't be safer. I would be putting myself in danger of being caught along with my friends for being associated with me. This is just great...I can't go back so my only other option is walking aimlessly in an abandoned ally. Eventually though I'm going to have to meet back up with them and show my face. I guess I'll just hope that we leave quickly and don't get caught. Stupid shen gong wu just had to be located in Brazil...Rio of all places! I just wish I knew sooner that this was coming, that everything would fall apart. I couldn't have stopped it but I could've made my time more worthwhile. _

A footstep soon broke Raimundo's thoughts and left a hole in his mind where fear and uncertainty soon came in. Next a collision with flesh to metal that penetrated the uncertainty and changed it into an understanding. An understanding of what was happening, what would become of it, and the danger of letting your mind escape you for a moment. All that was left was a black hole filling what used to be reality and blending it into darkness, until there was nothing.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

Clay bent down on one knee, picking up some sand in one hand and letting it run through his fingers.

"Imagine growin' up in a place like this!" Clay exclaimed.

Kimiko nodded her head in fascination, "I know it's beautiful."

Ricardo glanced around nervously in search for his brother. The sudden change in his mood still wasn't subtle enough to escape Omi's 'tiger instincts'.

"What's wrong Ricardo?" Omi asked through a pout.

"Nothing, nothing." He replied.

Kimiko gave him a stern glare as she folded her arms across her torso. "Why don't you tell us what's going on? We might be able to help; we are Xiaolin warriors after all!"

"Okay," Ricardo sighed. "Rai has some friends around here but most people aren't huge fans of his."

"What kind of people?" Clay asked.

"Well there are some people that don't like who Rai is associated with, there are people who may feel that Rai treated them unfairly or poorly, a few others who don't like him through rumours, and then there are people like that." Ricardo gestured towards a group of men all wearing the same suit with matching badges on them.

"You mean police?" Kimiko shouted.

"It's not a big deal!" Ricardo argued.

"Of course it is!" She shot back. "Something is wrong when you aren't friends with the law!"

"Just don't worry about it, at least, not right now...okay?" Ricardo asked.

"Fine." Kimiko muttered.

"Do you mean to say that Rai may be in danger due to some of these people?" Omi asked.

"Maybe."

Ricardo looked down at him and sighed. Saying it out loud, in his mind, confirmed that it was true.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

Raimundo woke up in a dark and cold room. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to their new surroundings. He went to move but noticed his wrists tied down to a chair that was being circled by five hooded figures.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Raimundo came back home." Said one hooded figure that was positioned in the middle.

"I don't plan on staying." Raimundo replied. "Though I am curious as to how you managed to escape prison."

"Let's just say that security still isn't up to par." A figure on the left said while twirling a knife in his hands."

"And you guys wonder why you went there in the first place." Raimundo smirked.

"Oh we don't have to wonder," The middle one grimaced. "You sent us there so now it's our turn for revenge."

"Don't think so." Raimundo said.

Just as a knife was about to cut down he turned ghostly and slid behind the chair. He caught the wrist of his attacker and sent him soaring through the air. He then threw the chair at the guy behind him and flicked his wrist out which pinned everyone to the wall. After a few moments he let them go.

"So are you guys done yet or do you still want to play?" Raimundo teased.

The man who held the knife, also the leader of the gang, got back up to attack again.

Raimundo smiled. "Good, because I like this game." He sent the man flying backwards into the farthest wall and a loud crack echoed throughout the small room. Everybody looked at the crumpled version of their leader and didn't dare make a move.

Raimundo turned around and walked out of the room. He peered around the corner to check for police and walked by when the coast was clear. He saw a small silver lantern in the sand and picked it up.

"Well at least the Shen Gong Wu is found," Raimundo muttered. "So this trip wasn't a total mistake."

He continued walking until he found the telltale hat bobbing along the coast.

"Hey guys!" he said, trying to make it as normal sounding as possible. Or at least not sounding like he had just been abducted by one of Brazil's worst gangs.

"Where have you been partner?" Clay asked a little worried.

"Just getting the wu like I said I would." Raimundo replied. He held up the lantern and threw it to his Texan friend.

"Rai, why are you bleeding?" Kimiko asked.

Raimundo wiped his fingers across his forehead and when he brought them back down they were spotted with blood.

"It's nothing, I just tripped over a rock when I was walking around and must have hit my head."

The excuse wasn't enough to totally satisfy Kimiko but she kept quiet about it.

"Well I guess I'm going to stay here." Ricardo said.

"You guys still aren't living with _him_ are you?" Raimundo asked.

"No, we all live in this little house a few blocks down from here."

"Are you guys okay, do you need anything, how are you paying for everything?"

Ricardo chuckled a bit. "Calm down, we're fine. Most of us have jobs that get us by."

"Okay, that's good." Raimundo relaxed.

He and his brother said their goodbyes and Ricardo then said goodbye to the other monks and Dojo.

"Why don't we all go see your family?" Omi suggested.

"Um, we can't do that." Raimundo snapped.

"Why not?" Kimiko replied.

Her tone was getting a little louder which was enough to spark the attention of a couple police. They noticed the tan boys face and began running over.

"Yeah, we need to go now." Raimundo told Dojo.

The dragon then grew and Raimundo got on. He was the only one though.

"We're not leaving until you tell us why!" Kimiko shouted.

"I can't tell you now but you need to get on! I'll tell you later just get on now!"

The three monks scrambled on mainly due to Raimundo's persistence and the worry in his eyes. The cops were coming closer but Dojo was already in the air. From the sky Raimundo saw one of the policemen say something into his walkie talkie and knew that he probably wouldn't be seeing his family anytime soon.

His eyes were set downcast at this thought and he rested his head against a bed of green scales.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see a petit girl with blue eyes staring at him with confusion.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Time to talk."

**Okay again sorry about lateness and shortness. I hope you still liked it though and please review. Also merry belated Christmas! I will also accept reviews as Christmas presents (: **


	13. Worse than Betrayal

Hey Readers! Oh my gosh I am becoming slower at these and I'm not even going to promise to be quicker because I know I won't be...I think the main reason is writers block...it's a disease! Well everybody gets it at some point. Also, I just noticed the mistake I made in the last two chapters with a lantern and necklace or hourglass or whatever...I'm too lazy to edit and it's not a big deal so oh well. P.S. the ages for all of Rai's siblings are: Ricardo- 21, Reanna-19, Renaldo-17, Rebecca-16, Rachel-15, Raimundo-14, Raphael-14, Rico-6 (I also think of Clay-15, Kimiko-14, and Omi-10...if you imagine otherwise then it doesn't really matter)...Anyway, on with unlucky chapter 13...

**Life of a Xiaolin Dragon**

Chapter 13: Worse than Betrayal

Dojo landed back at the temple and as soon as Rai stepped off of the dragon he was attacked with questions.

"So how come the police are after you?" Kimiko asked while backing him into a corner.

"It's not a big deal!" Raimundo replied as he put his hands up in defence.

"If it's not a big deal then there is no problem in telling us." She smirked.

Raimundo sighed and slid himself out of the corner and into a chair at the dining table. The other monks followed and did the same. After everyone was seated Raimundo began his story.

"Well we were poor so I just stole food for us from time to time. You see...no big deal." Rai shrugged.

"You were a thief?" Kimiko accused.

"Well it wasn't just me!" Raimundo argued, "Ricardo and Raphael helped and besides, we only stole what we needed and nothing more."

"Well then why would the police be after ya so badly?" Clay asked.

"I don't know...they don't like thieves and they don't like Pedrosa's." Rai shrugged.

"Are ya sure that's all?" Clay questioned.

"Mhmm." Rai mumbled.

Kimiko placed a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him.

"Please Rai, what aren't you telling us? We're all sick and tired of the secrets." She searched his face for an answer but none came.

"Rai what did you do?" she asked again.

He broke out of his daze and looked at the Japanese girl. "Nothing." He answered quickly. "I...I mean I already told you."

"Rai-"she started but got cut off.

"It's nothing, just drop it!"

Everybody looked at Raimundo with confusion and worry. The only thought going through their heads was 'what did Raimundo do?' and they weren't going to drop it until they found out.

xsxsxsxsxsxs

"How is it possible?" Wuya screeched. "How can that pathetic monk have the medallion of Pedrosa?"

"Calm down Wuya. It shouldn't be hard to take it from him."

"But Hannibal couldn't even get it!"

"That's because he only wanted revenge. I however want power and that medallion is all I need."

"What does it even do?" Wuya asked.

Chase just rolled his eyes at the witch's idiocy. "It has unimaginable power. It can dry up oceans and wipe out rainforests."

"Are we going to go get it now?" Wuya said greedily.

"Patience Wuya," they Heylin monster sighed, "We strike when the time is right."

However, unbeknownst to anyone, a robot was in the corner of the room recording everything that was being said.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

"Great job spy bot!" Jack Spicer smirked. "No one will know what hit them! Muahahahaha!" The evil genius rubbed his hands together menacingly while uttering his trademark laugh.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

Three out of the four monks were left sitting at the table.

"Do ya think he's maybe upset by the fact he can't see his family?" Clay suggested.

Omi thought about it until nodding in agreement. "That does seem to be something that may trouble Raimundo greatly...but what can _we_ do."

Kimiko's smile grew a little bigger as she thought of the answer. "Rai may not be able to go see his family but that doesn't mean we can't. We may be able to bring some of them back to the temple and hopefully learn more about Raimundo."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Clay grinned. "Let's go get Dojo."

The Xiaolin Dragons went to the tiny dragon and explained what they wanted to do. Dojo seemed to be all on board and the monks were soon on their way to Rio de Janeiro.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

"How much longer Dojo?" Kimiko asked.

"Just a few more minutes."

Kimiko looked at the scenery glide past her eyes as she thought about what meeting Raimundo's family would be like.

_I'm so excited! Hopefully I'll learn more about Rai...I really am tired of him keeping all of these secrets. _

After a few minutes of Kimiko being deep in thought Dojo announced that they had arrived. They all hopped off and Dojo rested on Clay's shoulders. After a few minutes of walking they finally arrived at the Pedrosa house. It was a small building that looked pretty run down but the yard outside was filled with a bunch of kids resembling the ones in the family photo they had found. As they approached the yard the family looked up with confusion at the newcomers.

"Oh...hey guys!" Ricardo said. He got up from playing cards with a boy who looked to be about 17 years old and walked over to the monks. "Everyone, this is Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo," he said as he pointed to each one, "and they're from the temple Rai's at."

Immediately after Raimundo was mentioned all of their faces lit up and the monks found themselves attacked with questions. Throughout all of the madness a little boy came up to Dojo in amazement.

"Are you a dinosaur? He asked excitedly. Everybody looked at him in confusion.

"Um...no I'm a dragon...why?" Dojo replied with even more confusion than before.

"It would be cool if you were because I'm a dinosaur." The little boy ignored the stares from the monks and the laughs from his siblings and hugged his plush dino tighter in his arms.

"I'm confused." Dojo stated as he scanned the crowd expecting one of them to give him an explanation. However the little boy was the one to respond.

"Me and my brother Raimundo are both dinosaurs. I'm Rico-saurus and he is Raimundo Rex. I thought it would be nice to meet another dinosaur but dragons are cool. They're like dinosaurs that fly." Rico looked down and the smile had vanished from his face.

"What's wrong little buddy?" Ricardo asked. He kneeled in front of the six year old and looked into his deep green eyes.

"I miss Raimundo." He stated. Everybody looked at him with compassion.

"Well I reckon we should be headin' back soon...you could come with us if you'd like?" Clay suggested.

Rico smiled and latched himself onto Clay's leg while uttering his thanks.

"When are we going? Are we going now?" he looked up at the Texan with anticipation.

"Come on Rico...they just came. Let's give them some time to settle down and then you can go." Ricardo said.

Clay walked over to a couple of boys playing cards in the grass. One who looked to be about Raimundo's age greeted him.

"Hey. My name is Raphael and that is Renaldo."

"Howdy partners...I'm Clay Bailey." He said as he tipped his hat.

"So what's your element?" Renaldo asked.

"Earth." He replied.

"That's cool...I haven't met many. I'm the Dragon of Water."

"Me too!" Omi piped in. Everybody jumped when he spoke because he came out of nowhere. "My name is Omi and I am the greatest Xiaolin Dragon of all time!"

"Is that so?" Renaldo laughed. "Well, I believe you. You guys want to play some cards?"

"What are we playing?" Clay asked as he plopped himself down on the grass.

"Texas hold em." Raphael answered while he shuffled the cards.

"I do not understand," Omi furrowed his brows together. "I thought we were in Brazil."

Everybody planted their face in their palm understanding that it was going to be a long game.

Meanwhile, Kimiko had settled in nicely with the girls. The eldest one introduced herself as Reanna and then there was Rebecca and Rachel.

"It must be torture for you having to live with no girls around!" Rachel stated.

Kimiko nodded her head in agreement. "It can be dreadful at times."

"So you're the Dragon of Fire?" Rebecca asked. Kimiko just nodded. "Me too. I always get made fun of by Ricardo and Renaldo claiming that wind and water elementals are better."

"How are you a fire elemental and your brothers are water and wind?" Kimiko asked.

"It's due to a lot of things. Your ancestors, your personality and whether you live in your element. You have to feel your element and be one with it. That's why they make fun of me...I'm the Dragon of fire and they say that I have a temper to match." Rebecca shook her head in disagreement as she told the last part. "They're always saying that fire is the least important."

"Well that is true," Kimiko commented sarcastically. "It's not like fire is useful for anything. It just provides warmth and light."

Rebecca laughed as Reanna stated her theory. "You seem like the kind of girl Rai would like."

"I was just going to say the same thing." Rachel agreed.

Kimiko was in shock. "What! I don't think so. Rai tends to go for the superficial kind of girls."

"That boy is so stupid." Reanna shook her head in disapproval. "He doesn't think he can get a decent girl so he goes after the fake ones."

"When will he learn?" Rachel wondered.

As the three sisters were talking amongst themselves Kimiko was thinking about what Reanna had said.

_I can't believe she said that Rai would like me! I hope she's right. I think I might like him...hell I think I'm in love with him. Maybe I'll let him know how I feel when we go back. _

"Earth to Kimiko!" Rebecca waved her hand in front of her face breaking her from her thoughts. "What were you thinking about? Oh my god! Do you like Raimundo?" she squealed.

"No I don't! How could you think that?" Kimiko snapped

"Oh I think she does!" Rachel agreed.

"You guys are unbelievable." Kimiko pouted but it was soon broken from her urge to laugh along with the rest of them.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

"Where do you think they are Master Fung?" Raimundo asked referring to his friends.

"Why don't you ask them, it appears as though they have arrived."

Raimundo looked up in the sky and saw the silhouette of Dojo but something was different. Instead of only three passengers there were six. When the dragon finally landed the smallest passenger hopped off and ran towards Rai. "Raimundo Rex!" he screamed as he jumped into the older boy's arms.

"Rico-saurus! What are you doing here?"

"Your friends came to our house and then the dragon grew and flew us here!"

Raimundo looked up to thank his friends but the thought was pushed aside by two people running towards him. He gently put Rico on the ground and went to go hug his other two siblings.

"Renaldo! Rebecca! I can't believe you're both here."

"We've missed you so much!" Rebecca squealed.

"Sorry no one else could come though." Renaldo said. "Some had to stay to make money to pay the rent and apparently Dojo has a carrying capacity."

"That's fine...I'm just so glad you guys could come!" Raimundo averted his attention towards the three monks. "Thanks so much!"

"No problem Rai, we know how much you wanted to see your family so we brought what we could to you." Kimiko explained.

"Well I really appreciate it." He smiled.

"Oh isn't this sweet." A reptilian voice growled.

Everybody looked over to see Chase Young smirking with a heylin witch perched over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Omi challenged as he got into a fighting position.

"The medallion," Chase gestured towards Raimundo. "It doesn't belong to a pathetic warrior such as yourself."

"Raimundo?" Rico started tugging at the pant leg of his older brother. "Is he mean?"

"Go inside Rico." Raimundo ordered.

Why?" The little boy pouted.

"Because I said so." Rai shot back.

Rebecca led her little brother inside. "Come on Rico, let's go get you a snack."

Rico's face lit up as he ran inside. As Rebecca passed by her brothers she whispered something to them...mainly at Raimundo. "Just be careful...don't do anything stupid."

Rai wasn't sure whether or not he should laugh or roll his eyes so he settled on a glare.

"What's the matter Raimundo," Chase smirked. "Don't want to be a bad influence?"

"What are you talking about?" Raimundo said. He tried to keep his composure but judging by Chase's face he seemed to have faltered.

"You know." Wuya chimed in. "Joining the Heylin side...more than once."

"What are they talking about?" Renaldo asked.

Rai looked at his brother. His expression was now filled with worry. "I...I don't know."

"You went Heylin...twice?"

"Actually I think it was three." Omi wondered. "Maybe four."

"Not helping..." Kimiko coughed.

"Rai..." Renaldo began, "I thought you were better than that."

"Well you of all people should know that he isn't." Chase spat.

Renaldo looked at his brother and saw the fear in his eyes. He knew what Chase was talking about and this situation was just getting worse.

"What do you mean?" Kimiko questioned. "Rai's a good person." She looked at him and saw that he was trembling. Something was wrong...he's never looked this nervous before.

"Is that what you think...you Xiaolin are more gullible than I thought." He smirked.

"Rai partner, what aren't you telling us?"

"N-Nothing." Raimundo stammered.

"If you're not telling them...then I will." Chase looked at the Dragon of the Wind with an evil glint in his eye.

Everything in Rai's body went cold as soon as Chase spoke.

_I'm ruined. They'll never accept me ever again. This is horrible. This isn't like the times when I went on the Heylin side for the first time or any time. This is worse than betrayal...much worse. _

**Alrighty...that's it...please PLEASE review...I would definitely appreciate it! **


	14. Good vs Evil

Thank you for all the reviews...I really appreciate them...not much left to say so on to chapter 14! (btw: Chase and Wuya left and said that they would come back when the time was right...forgot to include that and the story felt better starting off from where it is...I'm sure that isn't too much of a hassle :D)

**Life of a Xiaolin Dragon**

Chapter 14: Good vs Evil

"Please! You can't kick me out!" Raimundo pleaded to his master and fellow teammates.

"Oh yes we can!" Kimiko growled...flames ablaze in her eyes.

_I am furious...absolutely FURIOUS! To think I ever liked him! I want him out of here as soon as possible and I never want to see him again!_

"Master Fung...please give me a second chance." Rai's eyes were fighting back tears at the thought of having to leave his home.

"You don't deserve one you no good rotten snake!" Clay glared at the person he once called a friend. "We've given you so many chances to redeem yourself it aint worth it anymore!"

Rai looked up at his Master expecting him to say something about how there is always room for forgiveness and how the past is the past and the way we cope with it paves our future but instead he heard what he never thought he'd hear.

"I think you have overstayed your welcome Raimundo." The older monk looked disappointed at his student. "It would be best if you were to leave as quickly as possible. I'm sorry Raimundo but there is a line and you have crossed it. This temple was built to train monks to fight evil not fight like it."

"This isn't fair...please I have to stay here!" he continued to plead.

"No! You're a murderer!" Kimiko shrieked.

"Yeah but that was before I knew how to control my power. I'd get mad and the urge to let it all out overwhelmed me...I couldn't help it." Raimundo looked at his friends expectantly, hoping to see less agitated faces. Unfortunately he didn't.

"Oh well now I want to live in the same building as you!" the Japanese yelled sarcastically. "Do you know how scared I'd be to have someone like you walking around...I could accidentally nudge you and then you'd blow up and kill us all! I'm surprised you didn't do it before."

"I've learned more control...I'm not a walking time bomb! I care about you guys and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you!"

Clay snorted. "So we're supposed to take your word for it and _trust_ you?"

Raimundo just stared at his friends...or ex-friends. "Fine...I'm out. I don't want to stay in a place where I'm not trusted by my team...again!"

"Maybe you could try being trustworthy..._again_!" Kimiko mocked. "Oh wait...you've never been trustworthy!"

"Don't you dare say that! Did you forget that I saved you from Wuya, Pandabubba, and Chase Young?"

"Did you forget that you're the one who put our lives in danger in those situations as well?" Kimiko shot back.

Raimundo just stared back at her. "You're right...sorry for causing you guys so much trouble...I shouldn't even have come here in the first place."

He left them and ran to his room to pack up. On his way to his cubicle Renaldo caught up with him followed by his two other siblings.

"What's going on Rai? I'm worried about you."

"Just don't worry about me...why don't you guys go back home."

"But we just got here." Rico sniffled.

"I know and I'm sorry." Raimundo knelt down beside his youngest brother. "And I'll come see you again soon but right now I have to go handle some stuff...you understand right?"

"Yeah..." Rico trailed off looking at the ground sadly.

Rai sighed and began a discreet conversation with Renaldo.

"You know it's almost time right?" Renaldo asked.

"Yeah...I guess leaving came at a good time."

"It's not going to help you know."

"Always a downer."

Renaldo smirked. "No...Always right."

"Now is not the time to be smug."

"Sorry."

They were both silent for a moment. Renaldo finally broke the silence.

"Just don't lose your friends over this."

Raimundo gave him a look. "You really think they'll like me once it's all over?"

"Maybe not." Renaldo answered truthfully. "but...I...I'm..."

"Are you okay?" Raimundo asked.

"I'm scared Rai...You know your chances of living are slim."

"I don't really have a choice now do I." He replied .

"You're my little bro...I just don't want to lose you."

Raimundo looked at his brother...sad that this might be their last time together. Rebecca returned with Rico and the four Pedrosa's embraced in a hug. Rai waved goodbye as his siblings left on Dojo then went to his room to pack up his things.

Raimundo began packing his things while Kimiko secretly watched him from outside.

He began sorting through his things to find what he wanted to bring with him. Kimiko walked in and plopped herself down next to him.

"I'm sorry for what happened outside...I was just caught up in the moment I guess." She began.

"No you weren't." She was taken aback by his statement.

"You guys were absolutely right in kicking me out. I killed innocent people for no reason and that's something no amount of apologies will fix. I'm going to pack my things and go...you'll never have to see me again."

"But what if I don't want you to go?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter...it's out of your hands. But something confuses me."

"What?" she asked.

"You." He looked into her eyes. "Every time I betrayed you guys you always accepted me...you have no reason to trust me so I am confused as to why you do."

She thought about it for a moment then answered. "I don't know...I just do."

He looked at her and just laughed. "Very descriptive answer...it all makes sense now."

She playfully hit him in the arm. "You're too human to be untrustworthy."

"Now I get it." He answered sarcastically.

She watched as he packed stuff in his bag. So far it was some clothes, Ninja Fred, and a black book.

"What's that?" Kimiko asked referring to the book.

"Photo album." He replied.

"Can I see?" he handed her the book.

She opened up to a page of his parents...his real parents.

"You look just like your dad." She stated.

"Everyone said that...who knew I'd follow in his footsteps too." He joked. Kimiko laughed and moved onto the next picture. It was a shot of Raimundo when he was about three grinning at the camera.

"You were so cute." She smiled.

"Were?" he accused.

She just rolled her eyes and looked at the next picture. A lot were of Raimundo and his family as he was getting older throughout the album. The next page then contained pictured at the temple.

"Oh my gosh...these are great!" she giggled as she looked through the pictures of their time at the temple.

"Yeah...they are." He agreed. He took the book once she was finished and closed his bag. Kimiko stared at this action and started welling up. "That's it."

He nodded his head, "That's it." He picked himself up and offered his hand to her which she took and together they walked outside in silence. Once they hit the courtyard he turned around to say goodbye. He sighed as everybody avoided his gaze except for Kimiko.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." He opened his arms and she quickly accepted them.

"I'm going to miss you so much! I can't believe I yelled at you before...I'm so sorry...I should have been nicer!" Tears escaped her eyes but she was about to lose her best friend.

"Kimiko no! You're hugging the enemy!" Omi shouted.

Raimundo looked taken aback and to Kimiko's surprise started crying. Not sobbing but his face was lightly painted with tears.

"You know...that hurts more than you'd think." He muttered quietly so only he and Kimiko could hear.

Dojo whizzed through the air and landed in a heap on the ground.

"Jack's coming."

As if on cue Jack came hurtling through the air and landed in front of Raimundo.

"Give me the Medallion of Pedrosa or I will send the Jack Bots!" the teen ordered.

"No need to waste time...here, take it." Raimundo chucked the Medallion at Jack who failed to catch it but picked it up hastily.

"What are you doing?" Dojo shrieked. "You just gave away one of the most powerful Shen Gong Wu to Jack Spicer! I knew you were no good...you're a Pedrosa and should have never been accepted here in the first place!"

"Dojo!" Kimiko scolded. "I'm sure Rai knows what he's doing...you know what you're doing right?" She asked quietly to Raimundo.

"Yes."

"I'm tired of you...all of you blaming him for everything."

"You were just yellin at him for being a murderer not too long ago missy." Clay accused.

"Yes but I apologized and realized I was wrong." She shot back.

"Alright enough talk." Jack complained. "Time to unleash my fury!" Just as he was about to do so Chase and Wuya came back.

"Couldn't miss my favourite monk getting shunned by his comrades." Chase smirked.

Wuya laughed alongside him. "You know Rai...you were always much better at being Heylin than you were Xiaolin."

"Shut up you witch."

Wuya grimaced but stood her ground.

"Enough already! As I was saying...time to unleash my FURY!"

"How did he get the medallion?" Wuya asked.

"My cunning intellect." The boy genius answered.

Raimundo rolled his eyes. "I gave it to you."

"Makes more sense," Wuya agreed. "Wait...you GAVE it to him! It's in the hands of a loser! Do you know how much damage he could cause?"

"Yeah," Rai replied. "None. He doesn't know how to use it."

Jack was getting fed up. "Do too! Medallion of Pedrosa!" He held the medallion high in the air. The ground started shaking as the necklace shone brighter.

"You've really done it now Rai." Clay said through gritted teeth. Everyone looked nervous except for Rai...and of course Jack. Kimiko looked up at the wind dragon. "Are we going to die."

Rai chuckled a bit. "No. Don't worry it'll be over in a couple of seconds."

Just as Raimundo predicted the ground stopped shaking and nothing happened after that.

"This thing's busted." Jack frowned.

"No...You are." Raimundo said matter-of-factly. Suddenly the Medallion started glowing a deep red shade as if it was on fire. Jack yelped as he dropped the Wu, massaging his hands. "That hurt...what did you do?" he asked Rai as the Medallion glided through the air landing in his hands.

"I tried to get rid of it but it was too hard." He answered.

Dojo looked as if he was about to faint. "I just saw the Medallion of Pedrosa in action...this is the best day ever. Wait a minute...why would you want to get rid of it?" he questioned Rai.

"No reason...I really should be going." Fear passed over his eyes. He tried escaping but Chase and Wuya blocked his easy path out. He looked back and saw realization hit Master Fungs face.

"The Prophecy." He whispered. Chase's eyes widened with understanding as well.

"You. You decide the fate of the world!" Chase stared at Raimundo in shock.

"What is going on?" Kimiko stared at the Brazilian expecting an answer but it came from Master Fung instead.

"An ancient Prophecy tells of a descendant of Wind using the Medallion of Pedrosa to end the fight of good and evil. That is why this Shen Gong WU is most valuable. The descendant will use its power to vanquish the world of either all evil or all good. I just can't believe it's time."

Dojo threw his hands up in the air. "Well this is just great...I guess Heylin has won."

"What are you talking about?" Kimiko questioned Dojo.

"Well come on...its Rai's decision. He's obviously going to choose evil...it's in his blood."

"So is good!" Kimiko fought back.

"What do you say Raimundo." Wuya asked. "Are you on our side?"

Raimundo looked at her and knew his answer immediately.

"No."

Kimiko smiled while the rest of his team and Dojo had a shocked expression. "So you're getting rid of evil?" She asked excitedly.

"Not exactly." He replied. Now everyone was confused. A decision had to be made...one that would decide the fate of the world...and it was up to a wind dragon who flipped sides constantly. Nobody was sure as to what was going to happen.

"I'm not on the Heylin side," Rai began. "but I don't think I'm on the Xiaolin side either."

**Duh duh duuuhhhhh...what will happen...review and find out! (: **


	15. Nothing to Lose

Thanks for the reviews guys! As always I appreciate them. I know I keep ending chapters with cliff-hangers but that is what keeps people reading and they're fun to write (: On with chapter 15...wow 15...didn't think this story was going to be that long..._anyway_...I've wasted 72 words writing this (yes I have been counting) so I think it's time for the real story to begin like I promised a while ago...

**Life of a Xiaolin Dragon**

Chapter 15: Nothing to Lose

Raimundo looked at the position that he had put himself in. Ironically he was stationed in the center of the field with all of the Heylin warriors on one side and Xiaolin on the other. He mentally laughed at this until he realized that he had a decision to make...a big decision. He had to choose the fate of the world.

"Raimundo..." Clay said calmly yet anger was evident beneath the surface. "Don't say or do anything stupid. You are a Xiaolin dragon so act like one...make the right decision."

Raimundo looked at the tall cowboy and was about to reply when he was cut off by Wuya.

"Don't listen to him Raimundo. You belong on the Heylin side...it's a part of you...a part to big to ignore. You can deny it but you know it's true."

Again Raimundo was going to explain but was cut off from his left.

"I know you'll vanquish evil...you will...you will." Omi wasn't telling Rai of this, he was assuring himself. The last few events haven't convinced him of Raimundo's loyalty to the xiaolin side.

Raimundo opened his mouth but was yet again...interrupted.

"You are evil...you're at home when you're with the Heylin." Chase snarled. "They, you're so called friends, betrayed you. We never did...we accepted you but you ran back to them and they shunned you. You can't gain their trust back anymore so you shouldn't fight for them either."

Raimundo was getting fed up with this banter but there were a few people who had to get their argument in.

"Rai...You have a chance at redeeming yourself here. Don't mess it up. You're already skating on thin ice." Dojo threatened.

Master Fung looked Raimundo in the eye. "Think about this decision Raimundo. It will change lives. You do not want to regret it."

Raimundo shook with anger until he let it all go.

"Will you all just SHUT UP! I thought I made it very clear...I am not going to choose a side."

"But you have to!" Dojo exclaimed. "You're either with us or them...choose!"

"Why do I have to? What if I am on both sides?"

"You must choose Raimundo." Master Fung explained. "It's the prophecy."

"Oh just because some ancient being predicted this would happen and I would have to make this decision doesn't mean I _have_ to make it. It's all up to me and I've made up my mind. I knew what I was going to do for a long time now."

"And what's that?" Kimiko asked. "There isn't really a third option here."

"Yes there is. The line. The line separating the Heylin from the Xiaolin. Have you guys forgotten our purpose in fighting for this temple? It's to keep balance and order." He looked at Master Fung as he said this and noticed a fear in his eyes. He suspected that the elderly monk knew of his plans.

"No matter what I do...what we do to stop evil it will keep coming. There is no world without evil. There's always one guy who wants to cut to the front of the line. We have to keep the scale in balance...that's why it's a scale. Obviously too much evil isn't good but too much good isn't any better." He looked at his teammates.

"I choose to end this...without changing a thing."

Master Fung looked at his pupil with a sort of petrified order. "Raimundo no...You know what this will do. I am asking you to stop."

"And I am respectfully disobeying. This is my decision and I have made a choice."

"But you're making the wrong one!"

"Too bad! You can't do anything about it and you know it!" Rai said triumphantly.

"I know...I just don't want you to go through with this. There can be a better option."

"I wish there was too but this is best for everyone. It's too late to back out now." Raimundo stood in the center of the field, Medallion of pedrosa around his neck, and looked up at the sky. His arms were stretched towards the ground, palms facing forward. He took one look at his friends and swallowed hard.

"Here we go...Nothing to lose, I guess."

Master Fung looked at him gravely. "Except your life." He ignored the other three monks and their questions and instead looked at the boy giving up his life for that of everyone else's. He shook his head as if to command him to stop but saw a wave of determined rebellion in Raimundo's eyes. He ushered his students inside as he watched the Heylin fly away.

Raimundo's hair was swirling as the twister around him got larger and stronger. The medallion was glowing a bright gold as the wind grew. His eyes were covered with a mask of blue and grey and it looked as though wind was really flowing inside.

Master Fung went back inside and took his students to the basement of the temple.

"What's going on Master Fung?" Clay asked. Things were getting out of control and he was getting kind of worried.

"Things are worse than it seems. I have misjudged Raimundo." Master Fung answered solemnly.

"Is he going to die?" Kimiko whimpered.

"I do not know but his chance for survival is very unlikely."

The three monks and Dojo looked incredibly sad. Sure most of them hated him but death wasn't something that they wished upon him.

"Please tell us what's going on." Omi begged

Master Fung took a deep breath and began the explanation.

"As you all know the prophecy explains that a descendant of the wind must either defeat the forces of evil or good. I wasn't quite sure where Raimundo's loyalties stand but I wasn't expecting these present circumstances to unfold. He has decided on letting the Heylin and Xiaolin to live in balance. To do so he must unleash all the power from the Medallion of Pedrosa. The power and destruction unleashed is very difficult to survive from."

"How does unleashing its power help things?" Clay asked.

"The medallion is how you would put it 'a one shot deal.' Once its full power is unleashed it is useless. Its purpose is to help the user get in the position of control and protect them from harm's way. When it's time for the decision to be made and all of its power is released it doesn't work."

"Why was jack unable to use it? He called the name but Raimundo did not." Omi wondered.

"I do not know." Master Fung answered truthfully. "Very few people do. This particular Wu is most complicated and does not have the same properties as others due to the fact that it wasn't made by Dashi. All we know is that regular shen gong wu contain ancient Xiaolin energy that, depending on what form they're in, perform different tasks and can be combined for other results. The medallion of Pedrosa is a combination of Xiaolin and Heylin energy passed through the centuries, gaining more power through the years."

"So Raimundo was willing to die just to keep everything exactly the same?" Omi questioned.

"To keep balance." Master Fung corrected. "It was most honourable of him."

"I feel lower than worm." Clay muttered. "I shouldn't have been so mean to him."

"Me neither." Omi dropped his head. "I do not wish for him to die." A few tears escaped the young monk's eyes.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard from the courtyard. Everyone rushed up and to Master Fung's surprise the temple was in perfect condition. Kimiko looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

She wouldn't be surprised to see a few tears leave his eyes by the look of his face but he didn't.

"Raimundo would have almost no control when releasing all that power but it seems that he used all of his extra energy on making sure that the temple wasn't harmed in any way."

Kimiko began to tear up...uncontrollably. Tears stung Omi's eyes as well while Clay and Dojo just looked guilty. Kimiko ran outside followed by the others to the spot Raimundo had been. She saw something glistening in the sun. It was the Medallion of Pedrosa. She along with everyone else knelt around it in a semi-circle. Kimiko cried as hard as she could as Omi stared at the sight dumbfounded with a wet face and a quivering lip. Clay and Dojo couldn't deny the tears inside any longer and they dotted their faces. Master Fung looked down as if he had failed.

No one could believe it; no one wanted to believe it.

Raimundo...Raimundo Pedrosa was _dead._

**Kinda ended on a sad note didn't I? Well maybe reviewing will lift your spirits...just a thought **


	16. Closure in Tears

Sorry for the huge delay...I'll try to get back on track. Here is Chapter 16!

**Life of a Xiaolin Dragon**

Chapter 16: Closure in Tears

Everybody just stared.

They stared in disbelief at the spot that their fellow monk once stood.

They stared in shock at the loyalty of a dragon.

They stared in guilt at a friend they cast aside.

There were many gaping mouths as if someone was about to say something but nobody could manage words. It was impossible to embrace the unthinkable so they all remained trapped in silence as grief loomed overhead.

Time was moving slowly, everyone hoping it would move backwards instead of facing the future, so it seemed like hours until Master Fung got up from his statue-like state.

"I think it would be best for all of us if we went inside and rested after today's events." He stared solemnly at his students as they numbly got up and went to their rooms.

They finally got to their rooms after what seemed like hours yet also seemed like only seconds.

Kimiko flopped on her bed and set her face on her pillow. She clenched her eyes shut trying to shed the tears that were likely to come but her sheets were dry. Slowly she raised her head and shut her eyes once more and again no drops fell. She screamed in anger at her actions.

_My best friend died...Raimundo died...and I can't even cry for him! I mean I was tearing up outside before but that can't be it! Why won't I cry? I love him. How can I be so rude and not even cry for him? I should be crying...I love him, and he died._

_Raimundo died._

Kimiko finally sat up, not wanting to think about it anymore and stepped out of her room. She walked over to Clay's cubicle and peeked inside. She saw the cowboy leaned up against the wall staring hard at a picture of the four of them. Kimiko situated herself in front of him and leaned against the other wall.

"Can't sleep." He mumbled.

Even Clay's voice sounded hollow and drained of happiness. Kimiko also noticed that his eyes were puffy and rimmed with red. She felt sick that he was able to cry and she wasn't.

"I'm afraid to." She replied.

He stared up at her to study her face.

"Of seeing him...de...dead?" He choked out.

"No...of seeing him alive." She sighed and looked up into his eyes. "He was so carefree and happy all the time and I don't think I could see his smile or hear his laugh and then have to wake up knowing that it wasn't real. That I'll never see him again."

Clay tried to attempt a smile but it came out as more of a grimace so he shuffled over beside the young girl and placed his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder but kept her eyes wide open to avoid sleeping.

After a few moments Kimiko was brought back to reality by Clay shaking her arm. She looked up at him and saw a blank face. It hurt her to see him like this.

"We should probably check in on Omi."

Kimiko nodded her head and stood up. She walked out of the room with Clay right behind her and made her way towards Omi's room.

Clay pulled back the curtain and saw Omi meditating on his head. He also noticed a splatter of tears on the sheet as well. He knocked on the wooden frame and the little boy opened one eye and landed on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"How are ya doing?" Clay asked.

"I have been better." The bald monk answered solemnly.

Clay sighed and looked over towards Kimiko. However when he looked she wasn't there. Omi noticed the confusion on his face and got up to stand beside his fellow dragon. Clay started walking down the hall but he didn't get far when he noticed a flash of raven hair. He drew back the curtain to the third cubicle and saw what he was looking for.

Omi sat down beside her and Clay followed and sat opposite them leaning on the wall.

Everything suddenly got tense because the atmosphere changed radically. Sitting in Raimundo's room made everything seem so real. It sort of brought closure to his death.

For a long time nobody said anything. That silence was broken however when Clay saw something from the corner of his eye. He reached over to pick up the discarded item and saw that it was his teddy bear.

He cried silent tears as he smiled at the stuffed animal.

"I always made fun of him for havin' a teddy bear. I said it was for babies or toddlers. Of course I was only joking around but I wish I would have known how important it was or else I would have stopped. I mean he would always laugh too but I just had a feelin' that it was fake, like he was only doin' it to get away. I should have been more of a friend."

Clay looked down at the bear and smiled. It always made him laugh that his cocky, stuck-up, arrogant friend Raimundo had a teddy bear. He was also surprised at how long it had been in his life.

"What's this?" Omi questioned as he pulled a wooden box out from the corner. He unlatched the metal clasp and gasped as he saw what was inside.

He reached in and pulled out a framed and autographed picture of himself.

"I gave this to him for the Christmas. I can't believe he kept it...though it is a rather great picture."

Clay rolled his eyes and he too peered inside the box. What he picked out was a piece of wood carved out to look like a cloud. He laughed at the memory.

It was also for Christmas and he carved a symbol of everyone's element out of wood. Kimiko got a flame, Omi got a raindrop, and Rai got a cloud.

_I didn't know how to carve wind, it's invisible, and so I made a cloud. _

_The look on Rai's face was priceless. He didn't understand what it was and I had to explain it to him. I just can't believe he kept after how mean I was to him. _

Finally it was Kimiko's turn and what she saw was a video. She had filmed a lot of their time at the temple and gave it to everyone as a movie.

She picked up the disk and stood up. "I'm going to go get some sleep."

Clay nodded at her as Omi yelled 'goodnight' as she was heading towards her room. She popped the disk into her laptop and put her headphones on. She was probably watching for an hour when a clip of Omi falling into the pond came on. Raimundo's laughter flooded her ears and at that moment Kimiko cried. She cried until she fell asleep knowing that his laugh was only a reminder of his death and she would never hear it fully ever again. As she drifted off a warm wind crept through the halls of the temple and with that peaceful breeze she finally accepted the darkness.

**Alright that's it...sorry but there is a clue here...hidden in this very chapter and maybe some of you will spot it! Now here is a poem for you all**

**After you read the polite thing to do**

**Is to click the blue button and write a review!**

**Short and sweet but please review! They make me happy (: **


	17. Scattered Memories

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I know it's been a while since I have updated but it is nice to know that people are still following the story.

**Life Of A Xiaolin Dragon **

**Chapter 17: Scattered Memories **

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

A flame shot through the darkness and hit the infuriating alarm clock, ending the continuous noise by exploding on contact. A small girl with dishevelled hair got up and brought her hands to her face to wipe away the lingering tears.

_Why? Why did it have to be Raimundo? Why did he have to die? Why did he have to leave me? Why did I fall in love with him?_

_Why haven't I ever told him?_

As these questions continued to crowd her mind, Kimiko got up and made her way to her dresser. She pulled out her robes and began tying the sash around her waist but stopped halfway through the motion.

_How can I wear these robes? How can I be a part of a team that he isn't on? How can I live when he doesn't?_

Slowly she made her way to the dining area where Clay and Omi were already stationed at. She sat down next to Clay and stared at his full plate of food then at him.

"Can't eat." He replied numbly.

All three of them sat there in silence, not once touching their food. The only time they were disturbed was when Dojo came into the room and hopped on top of the table.

"Come on kids...try to cheer up a bit."

All eyes were on him but the emotions they portrayed were all different. Clay's was one of sadness, Omi's was one of confusion, and Kimiko's was pure anger.

"How can you _possibly _tell us to cheer up?" She spat.

Dojo sighed and ran his hand across his head. "I didn't mean you should be happy about it but you have to learn to move on. We can't change what happened."

"How dare you tell me to move on! Raimundo died and you expect me to accept that overnight!"

Dojo slowly backed away from the fiery dragon, afraid he might be the subject of her tantrum.

"I'm sorry Kimiko but this is what he would have wanted. He wouldn't want you...any of you, to be upset over what happened."

"I don't care Dojo! I know Rai and if he could he would tell us all to move on and forget about him and be happy...but I won't. He deserves to be mourned over, he deserves to be remembered. Especially after what he died for. To forget and move on would be disgraceful and for you to even say it!"

"I'm sorry Kimiko...okay! I don't know how to deal with all of this so I'm doing what I can."

"What are ya talkin' about Dojo?" Clay asked.

"Well," Dojo cleared his throat. "My best pal was Dashi but when he passed away I wasn't really sure what to do. The only way I could cope with it was to try and forget about it and move on so that's what I'm doing now."

"Dojo...I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Kimiko explained.

"It's okay. I know Dashi and Rai are two people that you can't forget but sometimes it's too hard to remember."

"Sometimes that little twerp just got on my last nerve."

Everyone looked over to see Clay quietly laughing to himself.

"I always hated when he ruined one of my hats but I could never stay mad at him...I just got even...and the best thing about Rai was that he understood. He didn't get mad he would just laugh and do the same thing to me. He really knew how to make everyone have a good time."

"Remember when he invented his sweepin' shoes." Kimiko laughed.

The others followed suit as they laughed at the memory of Raimundo taping brushes to his shoes to wash the floor but ending up sliding straight into the wall instead.

"I remember when he tried drying the dishes using the wind and once they were all dry he didn't know how to set them down." Clay reminisced.

Kimiko laughed along with him at the memory. "He was standing in the middle of the kitchen for two hours trying to figure something out."

"I think in the end he broke half of the dishes." Clay added.

Kimiko wiped a stray tear from her face and her eyes landed on a quiet monk.

"Are you okay Omi?"

The young boy looked up at his teammates and sighed.

"No. I...I just don't want to talk about this."

Kimiko got up out of her seat and sat next to the water dragon and placed her hand on his back.

"I understand if it's hard for you. This isn't always an...easy thing to deal with" Kimiko searched for the right words, knowing full well that Omi had never experienced death before.

"It's not just that..." he explained. "I feel extremely guilty. I was not a good friend to him and I should have been."

"Oh Omi, you weren't a bad friend." Kim consoled.

"Yes I was. I wouldn't congratulate him on his success and I would always make him feel worse when he failed."

Clay got up and took the empty seat next to Omi and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You weren't that bad partner."

Omi looked at him with watery eyes. "I didn't trust him. I mean not in the beginning, but I did later on. I wish I had told him...I wish he knew."

Clay comfortingly shook Omi's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "I think, somehow, he already knew."

Omi gave him a quizzical look and stared into space for a few seconds. "Could Raimundo examine brains?"

Kimiko laughed softly at Omi's statement. "I think you mean read mi-"

She stopped mid sentence as she realized what she was saying. Raimundo was always the one who corrected the young monk on his 'slang'. It felt wrong for someone else to be doing it. Everybody else seemed to sense the same thing.

Suddenly Kimiko was a blur as she rushed out of the room and went outside.

She climbed the roof and laid down looking up at the sky and imagining Rai flying through the clouds and somehow wishing that he was looking down at her.

A calming wind brushed over her and slowly she closed her eyes. Despite the fact that she had one of the most heart wrenching, stressful, tragic days of her life she relaxed and let her mind wander.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

When Kimiko woke up the sun was high in the sky and she guessed that she had been sleeping for quite a few hours.

"Kimiko! Are ya up there?"

The dragon of fire recognized the thick Texan accent and replied to his question.

"I'm up here Clay."

Sure enough said person came up and sat beside Kimiko.

"How are ya doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine...been better though." She sighed.

Clay looked into her eyes and tried to figure out what she was thinking.

"Why do you think he did it?" She asked.

"You mean why didn't he just get rid of the Heylin?" Clay responded.

"It would have fixed everything. They would be defeated and he would still be alive."

"Well he told us why. He said he wanted to keep balance."

"Why though? Why did he have to keep balance? He could have gotten rid of the Heylin but instead he had to be a freaking hero!"

Clay wrapped his arm around Kimiko's shoulder and she rested her head on his.

"That's who he is. He's Rai and he would sacrifice himself without a second thought if it meant that he could keep balance and peace around the world. I know it's hard to deal with and an extremely annoying trait but that is the kind of guy he is. Once you look past the pessimistic, immature little prankster on the outside, you see the carefree, kind and most trustful person ever on the inside."

Clay felt Kimiko's head nod against his shoulder. They sat like that as Kimiko stared at the huge willow tree and the breeze that flowed through the leaves.

"Do you see that?" Kimiko suddenly sat up, startling Clay who looked around for the unknown source of Kimiko's question.

"Um...no."

"Right there Clay...in the tree!" She pointed.

Clay looked to where her finger indicated but saw nothing. He looked back at the fire dragon and saw a mixture of horror and excitement on her face.

"Nothing's in the tree Kim."

"I saw him...I saw Rai."

Clay sighed and put his arm around her shoulder.

"It was probably a squirrel or something..."

"No! It was Rai. I swear he was there just a minute ago!"

"Kim, you just miss him a lot. We all do but we have to accept that-"

"It was Rai!" Kimiko stood up and leaped off the roof and ran to the base of the big willow tree. Clay followed her to the spot and looked up through the leaves.

"He was right there." She said.

Clay could hear the tears in her voice so he placed his hand comfortingly on her back. "Why don't we go inside and find Omi."

"Alright." The young girl sighed.

As they were walking towards the back doors of the temple something caught her eye. She walked over to a tattered bag with an open little black book opened beside it. Scattered around were pictures of Rai, his family, and all of them at the temple.

"What is all of this?" Clay asked as he picked up a picture of him and Rai covering Omi in snow and placing a hat on top. He tried to hold back tears but wiped the few that dared to escape.

"This is what Rai packed before he left." Kimiko answered.

"Why haven't we noticed it?"

"It was probably blown away by all of the wi...wind." Kim choked.

She and Clay stood there for a few minutes until something in Kimiko's eyes clicked.

"Raimundo took three things with him when he left. His medallion,"

"Which we put in the vault." Clay added.

"His photo album,"

Clay gestured his hand across the area littered with photos.

"And his bear."

"Which is in his..." Suddenly it clicked for Clay too. "Room."

**Phew! All finished. Sadly I think there may be only one more chapter in this story...possibly two :'( **

**BUT before you fret too much I do have an idea for another story underway but let's not get ahead of ourselves. **

**I won't be updating too soon because I'm busy visiting and hosting family for THANKSGIVING! So I might take a little longer (but still...hopefully a LOT shorter than my usual updating habits) Anyway...Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it at this time and Happy Weekend to those who don't!**


	18. Seeking the Hidden

**Life Of A Xiaolin Dragon**

**Chapter****18:**Seeking the Hidden

Kimiko was in disbelief. All she could think about was the possibility of Rai being alive.

_I don't know how he could be but there isn't any other explanation. Stranger things have happened to me over the years than this. _

Dojo caught sight of the two running towards him and held up his hands to signal them to stop. "What's going on?" He shouted.

"Ninja Fred!" Clay said excitedly at the little dragon.

"What?"

"Rai's teddy bear is in his room when it should be outside which could only mean one thing: Rai's alive!" Kimiko explained.

Dojo sighed and placed his head in his hands. "Guys, I know that it's a weird coincidence but it's impossible for Rai to be alive."

"We don't fully know the power of the medallion...or Rai, anything could have happened."

Dojo looked at the young girl. Her eyes were filled with hope that her best friend might be alive.

"Go talk to Master Fung about it. He might have a way of knowing for sure."

"What do ya mean 'knowing for sure'?" Clay asked.

"Well you know about the shen gong wu the Eagle Scope?"

Both monks nodded their head.

"It has a sister wu, the Fountain of Hui. When combined you can find the answer to every question..."

"...like if Rai is alive or not!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Exactly...unfortunately there is no telling when the Fountain of Hui will activate."

Kimiko's face fell at that realization. "Well can you remember where Dashi hid it?"

"You mean can I remember where I hid what seemed to be an insignificant piece of magic over 1500 years ago?"

Kimiko just shrugged.

Dojo shook his head and sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Dojo!" Kimiko bent down and hugged the little green dragon.

"Alright, alright...just don't get your hopes up. I can't bear to see you upset all over again."

"Okay." Kimiko nodded.

Dojo enlarged into a full sized dragon and flew into the sky seeking the hidden.

**xsxsxsxsxsxs**

Kimiko ran around the courtyard, picking up all of the discarded pictures.

"Why did Rai have to have so many pictures?" She grumbled. She sighed examining her work. She had been working for twenty minutes and hadn't even picked up close to half of the photos. She frowned and marched back inside of the temple.

"Clay?" She asked, searching for her Texan friend.

"What?" He poked his head out of the kitchen as he gulped down the last of his juice.

"Can you help me pick up all of the photos and put them back in the scrapbook?"

"Sure, just let me clean up first."

Kimiko walked into the kitchen and helped her friend wipe the tables and wash the dishes.

"Thanks but you didn't have to help me." He said.

Kimiko shrugged her shoulders "Well you're helping me."

The two made their way outside and walked to where the photos should have been littered but instead found the book sitting on a bench. Kimiko walked over to it with a confused face and opened it up.

"Oh my..."She brought her hand to her mouth.

"What is it?" Clay asked. "Where are all of the pictures?"

Kimiko opened the book for him to see and his eyes widened in shock.

"How is this...?"

"...I don't know." Kimiko answered.

_How could these pictures have possibly gotten back in the scrapbook? I was only gone for ten minutes and it took me nearly twenty just to collect a few. It's impossible for Omi or Master Fung to have done it. There isn't any possible explanation. Unless..._

"Clay, do you think that maybe...Rai did this?"

"I don't know Kim. We don't know if he's even alive."

"How else could you explain what has happened? All of these pictures _magically_ being placed in the scrapbook or his bear _mysteriously_being placed in his room instead of out here with all of his other stuff."

"I just don't want to jump to conclusions." Clay sighed.

Kimiko plopped down on the grass and Clay say down next to her.

"I just want him to be alive so much." She whispered.

"I know."

"The temple seems so sad without him here."

"It's like a dark cloud has shielded all light." He whispered back.

"What are we going to do if he _is_ dead? I don't know if I can handle that." Kimiko confessed.

"If he is...dead, we will have to move on."

Kimiko shot him a confusing look and Clay almost teared up at the look of hurt in her eyes.

"You know Rai would come back from the underworld just to yell at us if we didn't.

Kimiko smiled a little at the thought.

As she did a comforting wind came around the two sitting in the grass. It was warm and friendly, swirling around them but not too strong to knock off the cowboy's hat.

Kimiko leaned against Clay and the two almost missed the coincidental moment.

Clay perked up and stared at Kimiko. "That was just like Rai."

Kimiko stared back and looked up at the sky. "Please be alive Raimundo. Please just let this all be a cruel trick."

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

The grunts and strikes of a young monk could faintly be heard. Omi was practicing his skills in the training fields on a practice dummy.

With a final kick the dummy went flying away and the boy sat on the ground, exhausted.

_How could I have been so cruel to Raimundo? He was willing to give his life for the Xiaolin side which he did and I can't even offer him my trust! Doesn't he deserve it though? He also gave up his life for that of the Heylin and he betrayed us and almost got us killed when he joined Wuya. No, he deserves my trust. I wish I would have figured this out sooner, I guess I haven't been much of a friend to him. _

The young water dragon got up and walked around in search of his fellow monks. He didn't have to walk far before he found them sitting in the grass. He sat on the other side of Kimiko and rested his head on her arm. She looked down at him and gave him a soft smile and placed her arm around him so the three were all in the soft embrace.

Master Fung watched the action through the window of the temple smiling at the love his students had for each other and how close they had grown together in such a short amount of time. He smirked at his sudden realization.

_Through all of his actions, Raimundo has brought the team closer together. When he turned on them and joined Wuya, they fought as a team and defeated her. When he seemingly betrayed them again they came together out of determination to win. And now, once he is gone he has brought them together, stronger than ever. I wonder if this was something he was aware of. Regardless, he deserves more credit than I have given him. He is truly a Xiaolin warrior. _

With that, Master Fung averted his gaze away from the window and walked deeper into the walls of the temple.

The three monks continued to sit in a comfortable silence.

"When do you think Dojo will be back?" Clay asked.

Kimiko shrugged her shoulders. "Hopefully soon."

Omi looked up in confusion. "Where did he go?"

"He went to find the sister wu of the eagle scope, the fountain of hui."

"Did it activate? We should be out their helping him!" Omi exclaimed.

"No, it didn't activate," Kimiko explained. "He is trying to find it because when the two are combined you can find the answer to any question, like if Rai is alive or not."

"That seems most special. I do hope the answer we seek is one we want to hear."

"Me too Omi." Kimiko said solemnly.

"Well it looks like our answer is closer than anticipated." Clay announced.

Kimiko and Omi followed his eyes up to the sky where Dojo was flying towards them.

He landed smoothly in front of them and triumphantly produced the fountain of hui.

"I believe congratulations are in order."

The monks laughed as they each offered their congrats to the small dragon.

"Let's try it out!" Dojo said.

"What if the answer is not what you were hoping for?" Master Fung appeared beside the group. His question brought silence among everyone.

It was broken when Kimiko said, "What if it is what we expect though? What if Rai is alive?"

"Master Fung has a point though; I don't want to lose Rai twice." Clay confessed.

Everybody looked at one another for a brief moment.

"How about I use it," Kimiko said. "If the news is good I'll let you know, and if it's bad I'll break it gently. I don't want to have to be told that Rai is really dead. I need to do this, not just for Raimundo but for me."

"Sounds good to me." Clay said.

Everybody else nodded in agreement.

Kimiko picked up the two shen gong wu and headed towards her cubicle. Once inside she activated the sister wu and watched as a fountain of answers swarmed around her. She closed her eyes and focused her mind. This is the question she was dying to know. What she had been waiting for.

_It's better to get it over with. Just like a band aid._

_Is Raimundo alive?_

Kimiko waited unsure how the answer would present itself. When nothing happened she figured she would have to open her eyes. She let out a breath she had been holding.

_Just like a band aid._

She opened her eyes and instead of seeing the answer the fountain washed the answer over her. As the black wave retreated back into the fountain of Hui the answer finally sunk in.

She was stunned into silence by the news. She didn't know what the outcome would be but she didn't expect she'd feel this way when she found out. She placed her head in her hands and if you were standing outside of her room, you could faintly hear the soft sobs escaping the young dragon's mouth.

**Finally updated. The next chapter will be the last. *sniff sniff* however I have some good news. I have many other stories underway which I am excited about and I hope get even more reviews and people interested in it as this one did. :)**


	19. Questions Answered

**I'm not even going to apologize for how late this is. I think it's past that point. **

**Life Of A Xiaolin Dragon**

Chapter 19: Questions Answered

"Hey Kim."

Kimiko turned around in shock and awe at the amazing sight before her.

"I can't believe you're here." She said as she leapt into his arms. She continued to cry into his chest, soaking through his xiaolin robes.

"It's okay Kim," He soothed as he stroked her hair. "Why are you crying?"

The young dragon looked in disbelief at his comforting eyes. "Why am I crying? Maybe because I thought for the past three days my best friend was dead! Is that a good enough reason to cry to you?"

The boy just chuckled slightly as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear, pulling her closer to him in the embrace they hadn't relinquished hold of.

"Well I'm back now." He shrugged.

She punched him playfully in the arm. "Why would you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make us suffer?"

Raimundo let go of the hold they were in and sat down on the mat and patted the spot next to him. She plopped down next to him and stared into his saddened eyes.

"If I ever made you cry or made you sad, know that I am truly sorry. I never meant for you to be upset."

"How could you think we wouldn't be upset?"

"I thought you would be mad at me and wouldn't care. I was hoping that would happen."

Kimiko sighed. "We could never be okay with you being dead. Did you know how torn up we were?"

"I know and I'm sorry, honestly."

"Don't apologize Rai. I'm just so happy that you're back."

Raimundo smiled and placed his arm on Kimiko's shoulder.

"Are you ready to see the rest of the team?" Kimiko asked.

Raimundo stood up and held open the curtain for her. With a gesture of his arm he led her outside of her cubicle.

"Time to rise from the dead."

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

"Why do you guys think she's takin' so long?" Clay asked.

"Maybe it was bad news." Omi replied.

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it." Clay reassured.

The young monk seemed pleased at the moment with the answer so he gave a small smile and continued to sit in silence.

"Hey guys." Kimiko said. Her face was covered in tears so the xiaolin team feared the worst.

Clay ran up to her and hugged her which she reciprocated. Omi joined in, followed by Dojo, and Master Fung placed a comforting hand on the back of his Japanese student.

"Why is everyone so sad? You'd think someone died around here."

"RAIMUNDO!" Everyone, save a certain fire dragon, shouted in unison.

The broke their hold from Kimiko and ran over to the Brazilian boy and nearly ploughed him to the ground.

"I can't believe you're here? How is this possible? Is it by magic? Are you a ghost?" Omi questioned as he poked Raimundo with his finger.

"Chill Omi. I'm not a ghost. This is 100% Raimundo Pedrosa." He gestured his arms across his torso.

Omi hugged his leg and didn't let go until Raimundo attempted to shake him off.

He looked up to see Clay standing in front of him and said the only thing he could think of.

"Howdy Partner."

Clay laughed and lightly patted Raimundo on the back. Raimundo sighed and gave Clay a mock glare. He thrust his hands open and gestured for Clay to come closer.

Clay laughed and hugged the one person who he could hate and love at the same time.

"That's better." Raimundo said as he patted his friends back.

"It's nice to have you back Rai."

"Good to be back."

Master Fung walked up to his student and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I am extremely proud of you, Raimundo."

"Proud enough to give me a bed?" The wind dragon inquired.

Master Fung gave a slight smile. "Not yet."

"Well it was worth a try." Rai shrugged.

Master Fung's face grew very grave and he stared seriously into his eyes.

"You must know that I strongly regret my last few words to you. I made a mistake and I am sorry."

"We all are." Clay said as he tipped his hat in Raimundo's direction.

Raimundo sighed. "You guys shouldn't be sorry, I should be. I was rude, I wasn't trustworthy or loyal, I betrayed you..."

"Stop apologizing! How many times do we have to forgive you until you understand that?" Kimiko questioned.

"I don't know. I just still feel terrible about it, about everything. I thought that if I kept saying that I was sorry it would go away but I've learned that it will never go away."

"It won't ever go away," Kimiko began, "but when you do good deeds it makes up for the bad you've done."

"How can I make it up to you? What I did is unforgivable."

"Are you kidding Rai?!" Kimiko asked incredulously. "You've more than made up for it."

"I have?"

Clay burst out laughing at his friend's unawareness of his own actions. "Of course! I think between risking your life for us, and the temple, and the _world_, you've made up for ditching us a couple times."

"It was a little worse than just _ditching_ you."

Clay laughed a little under his breath. "Maybe a little."

Raimundo nudged him in the arm and that earned him one right back.

There was an awkward silence where no one was sure what to say next.

"So I'm just going to say what's on everybody's mind here." Dojo perked up. "How are you...alive?"

"What do you mean?" Raimundo questioned.

"Well shouldn't the medallion of Pedrosa have killed you when you unleashed all of its power?"

"Oh that!" Rai exclaimed. "Well that's a little difficult to explain. So basically..."

Raimundo sat down on the grass and was quickly followed by all of the others.

"...I used the medallion to get me out of there as fast as possible. While I was releasing its energy I tried to keep it from going crazy and destroying everything plus I used it one last time to, for lack of a better word, _transport _me to the forest on the west side of the temple.."

"Wait wait wait...I'm still confused."

Raimundo rolled his eyes at the dragon. "You're _always_ confused Dojo."

"Hey! I doubt that I'm alwaysconfused."

"We're all confused Rai. None of us understand the power of the medallion." Clay reasoned.

"Oh...right. It's really not that complicated. It basically provides the wielder with all of the tools necessary to get into a position of power and then ultimately defeat good or evil."

"Master Fung already explained that to us." Clay sighed.

"Oh...well than my whole spiel was kind of pointless."

Clay just chuckled. "What I'm trying to say is that how is it possible for the medallion to have still assisted you once you used up all of its power?"

"It's hard to explain. It isn't a normal shen gong wu..."

"...because it wasn't made by Dashi." Kimiko finished.

"Okay...maybe you guys should just tell me what you _do_ know because I'm tired of getting upstaged here!"

Kimiko smiled at the wind dragon. "It's _great_ to have you back."

Rai just gave her a mock glare as Omi began explaining his knowledge on the medallion of Pedrosa.

"Master Fung explained that the medallion let the user get into the position of power to destroy either all evil or all good and that its power was an accumulation of xiaolin and heylin energy passed down through the years."

"Well yeah that's basically it." Rai confirmed.

"That's it?" Dojo sniffed. "There isn't anything else to it? All this time I thought the medallion was an amazing mystery but it's not. It's just a glorified pendant."

"Well when you say it like that..."

"I'm sorry. I've just always admired this particular wu."

"That's not all it does, it was just the basics."

"We want the details!"

"Whoa...relax Dojo!" Raimundo instructed.

Dojo sat on the ground and perched his head atop his hands. Raimundo rolled his eyes, "So what do you want to know?"

"What can the medallion do...exactly?"

"Whatever you need it to do."

"So it can do anything?" Omi asked.

"Pretty much."

"Can it allow you to breathe underwater?"

"Yup."

"Can it give you super strength?"

"Uh huh."

"Can it make you ten feet tall?"

"If you want."

"Can it give you a full head of hair?"

"Sure."

"Can it-"

"Yes! It can do anything Omi." Rai shouted.

"Well...thank you for the clarification. I can now see through diamonds."

"I think you mean 'everything is crystal clear' buddy."

At that Kimiko's eyes welled up and she hugged the wind dragon beside her.

"What's this for? I mean, I know I'm attractive in every conceivable way-"

Rai was cut short from a punch to his arm.

"Okay you really need to stop doing that."

Kimiko laughed as she sat upright again. "I'm just really happy that you're back. Nothing has been the same without you."

"Because I'm awesome?" He smirked.

Kimiko sighed. "Can you be serious for one minute?"

Rai thought about it for a moment then looked straight into the fire dragon's eyes.

"No."

Kimiko just have him a look that caused Raimundo to sit up straighter and attempt to fix his hair.

"Okay, okay...serious Rai is here."

Kimiko just laughed and continued her thought.

"So I take it that you're staying."

Rai just seemed to ponder the question for a little.

"Umm...I'm not sure...I here Canada is beautiful this time of year..."

"Rai!"

"Cool down Kim. Of course I'm stay-"

Before he could finish he was cut off by said girl attacking him with a hug.

"You'd better not leave again!"

"I promise I won't"

"Young dragon, "

"Yes Master Fung." Raimundo stood up respectively for said Master.

"I must say that I am extremely proud to have you as my student and you will always be a welcomed and valued Xiaolin Warrior."

"Awe, thanks Fungster."

"Don't push it." Master Fung warned.

"However I do have something for all of you."

All four warriors stood up, unsure of what was to be expected.

"You have _all_ made me proud to call you my students and have faced so much together. You started off as four separate students and now you're one team. Congratulations Wudai Warriors."

The four monks all looked at each other with smiles on their faces as their sashes changed from the dark blue of an Apprentice to the light blue of a Wudai Warrior. They embraced each other and then all bowed respectively to their master.

"Congrats kids." Dojo beamed. He had watched these kids go through so much and he was starting to get very sentimental.

"This is most exciting." Omi exclaimed, admiring his new accomplishment.

"This is greater than two slices of pie at an all you can eat Sunday hoedown." Clay drawled, much to the confusion of the others.

"This is such a great shade of blue." Kimiko joked. She was so happy that everything seemed to be working right again, she couldn't deal with anymore sadness at the moment.

"Thanks Master Fung." Raimundo was thrilled. Everything was out in the open now, he didn't have to hide anymore, everything should be going back to normal, and their team was stronger than ever.

"I wonder how much things will change?" Kimiko questioned.

Rai looked at her as he held her hand with compassion in his eyes.

"I don't know, but I'm excited to find out."

Kimiko smiled back up at him but it was short lived as the roar of an all too well known helipac came to life.

"What's up Xiaolin losers! I Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius am back! I haven't given up my quest for world domination and I'm stronger than ever baby! Jack bots attack!"

The four warriors looked up at the sky at, what they now considered to be, their training practice for the day.

Rai looked at his team then back up to the robots in the sky.

"I guess some things never change."

THE END

**Wow...it's over. I don't really want to dwell on it too much because I have the most exciting news. I'm not sure if any of you have hear but apparently XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN IS BACK!**

**That's right. Xiaolin showdown, now called xiaolin chronicles is coming back in the spring of 2013. I'm not too sure about many things but there is a trailer for it on youtube (which might get blocked soon so hurry up and check that out)! There are some slight changes which I don't want to get into because you can research it yourself. I could talk about this for forever but I won't, I just felt I should have mentioned it. I'm still not sure how good it will be or how I feel about some of the changes but it's just a miracle that they're going to put it back on TV. If you find out anything else please let me know! Anyway...I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
